MÁS QUE EL DESTINO
by Aidee Gv
Summary: La triste realidad de un amor no correspondido... el deseo de la perla... y un inesperado cambio del destino, llevaran a Kagome enfrentarse a su nueva vida. KAGxBANK mi segundo long fic de esta pareja ... espero les guste :) 5to. capítulo, actualizado...
1. amargo amor

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI… LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA.**

**MÁS QUE EL DESTINO**

—¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto ahora?— se preguntaba en voz baja la azabache ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Suspiró pesadamente cuidando de no llamar la atención de Sango, Miroku, Shippo o Kirara… no quería dar explicaciones de su patético estado de ánimo, aunque ellos ya lo supieran…

_-flash back-_

—¡Inuyashaaa… Inuyashaaaa!…— recordaba estar sumamente angustiada.

—Lo encontraremos, seguramente fue arrastrado a la orilla del río…— decía uno de los compañeros del youkai lobo.

—Eso, si es que no fue descuartizado…— escuchó decir a Kouga. ¡NO! Eso no…Inuyasha no podía estar muerto.

—Oye Kagome, no llores…. No, no quise decir eso…— se disculpó de inmediato al entender que la había hecho sentir mal. Pero ni sus disculpas lograban hacerla pensar en otra cosa que o fuese en la posibilidad de perder a quién juraba era el amor de su vida.

—No… tienes razón…— mencionó con pesar y ocultando su lloroso rostro en rojo haori del peliplata —él… él no tenía puesto su traje… fue por mi culpa… él me dijo que lo usara…— reconocía y le dolía pensar en su muerte, no… simplemente no podría con eso… Inuyasha era la razón por la que ella permanecía en esa época, lejos de su familia, de sus amigas, de la escuela, lejos de todo… solo por él… no podía morir.

—No, tú no tienes la culpa…— mencionó con prisa el joven lobo —Yo lo vi todo, él te lo entregó… es más, lo detesta tanto que te obligó a usarlo… — decía hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar… molesto volteó y se sorprendió notoriamente por lo que vio.

—No seas mentiroso… ¿Quién te dijo que lo detestaba?— por fin pudo escuchar nuevamente su voz, sintió su alma nuevamente con ella.

—Ay Inuyasha…— gritó Shippo y se colocó en sus hombros, haciéndole ver que no era un sueño. Inuyasha seguía vivo.

—Bah… mi cuerpo no es tan débil como el de ustedes… y al final el cobarde de Renkotsu tampoco deseaba morir, por lo que lanzó los explosivos antes de que estallaran…— mencionó cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro. Nunca cambiaría, siempre tan obstinado… así era él y así lo amaba… lo amaría siempre, juraba.

—Já, ya lo suponía… a las cucarachas no las matas con nada…— se burló el youkai lobo.

—Sarnocito, no hubieras dicho eso…— mencionó el hanyou poniéndose frente a éste, ni siquiera había volteado a verla y ella se sentía más feliz que nunca.

—¿A caso quieres pelear bestia…?— gritó Kouga.

—Perfecto, si quieres asistir hoy a un funeral, será al tuyo…

—¿Y crees lograrlo en tu condición?... que no…— la discusión amenazaba con pasar a ser prontamente una pelea y no le interesaba seguir escuchando y mantenerse al margen.

—¡Inuyasha…!— interrumpió derramando gruesas lágrimas y aferrándose en un abrazo al pecho del peliplata.

No se percató de nada, solo le interesaba abrazarlo, saberlo a salvo. —Qué alegría… ¿no te lastimaste? ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó volteando a verlo, todavía con un nudo en la garganta.

—Kagome… perdóname por preocuparte hoy…— mencionó con la dulce voz que no siempre se permitía emitir y correspondió a su abrazo, uniendo más sus cuerpos… no olvidaba esa sensación, eran escasas las veces en que estaban así de cerca… no lo soltó, quería seguir sintiéndolo…

No supo exactamente en qué momento fue que Kouga y el resto los dejaron solos… estando en sus brazos se podía perder y más ahora que sentía un profundo miedo al creerlo muerto. ¿Qué pensaba Inuyasha? No sabía, pero también la abrazaba cálidamente acrecentando el sentimiento que desbordaba su corazón.

—Inu…yasha, yo… tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo te…— mencionó con la voz entrecortada y aferrándose al kosode del joven.

—Pero nada ocurrió… todo está bien Kagome…—le dijo con voz y mirada enternecida, esa mirada que pocas veces le ofrecía y la que lograba estremecerla en el acto. Lo vio tomarla de la barbilla y fijar aún más su mirada en su rostro. Sintió una gran emoción.

Su corazón continuaba con su acelerado ritmo, solo que ya no era por miedo… ahora se sentía tan bien con esa cercanía con el peliplata… sus ojos se perdieron en la profundidad de esas lagunas doradas y sin saber acarició su rostro, había logrado contener sus sollozos y no pensaba en otra cosa que en lo agradecida que estaba de poder estar a su lado, y aunque reconocía que tal vez él no sintiese lo mismo por ella, poco a poco se acercó a sus labios… la tierna mirada del hanyou nunca cambió… la calidez que emanaba Kagome lo hacía mantenerse a su lado… lentamente se acercó a ella y ésta terminó con la ya mínima distancia que separaba sus labios… en un beso lento, tierno… puro. Ella se sentía perdida en sus brazos, ese beso fue como aquel otro en el castillo cuando lucharon contra Kaguya, pero a deferencia del mismo, ahora ambos parecían conscientes de ello, lo que le daba la reconfortante idea de que tal vez existía una real oportunidad de que Inuyasha decidiese quedarse al fin con ella… poco a poco y sin saber cómo reaccionar, deshicieron el beso…

—Inuyasha, yo…— le decía mientras deshacían también su abrazo.

—Te-tenemos que irnos…— mencionó el peliplata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Eso había sido todo? Ella lo había besado y lo sintió corresponderle, sintió, creyó, amor de su parte… Pero ahora ¿por qué no dejar claro sus sentimientos? … Inuyasha no era capaz de reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos por ella y ella, no podía volver a tomar la iniciativa… no quería presionarlo, pero aun así... estaba feliz.

_-fin del flash back-_

—¡Kagome!— casi gritó la exterminadora haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos… en el rostro de la azabache solo había tristeza, incluso se podía percibir la soledad de su alma.

—¿Sí?— preguntó distraída volteando a ver a la joven quien ya se había acercado a su lado.

—Ven a comer algo… Inuyasha tal vez tarde…— mencionó lo último con cierta tristeza, hacia lo que a ella la haría sentir.

—Tienes razón… seguro tardará… pero aun así… prefiero esperar, por favor— mencionó tristemente bajando la mirada y apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas que eran abrazadas por sus brazos.

La exterminadora no quiso insistir, la vio tristemente y asintió, en ese momento creyó odiar al hanyou por ser tan ciego y hacer sufrir de ese modo a Kagome...

Apenas hace un par de horas que había finalizado la batalla en el Monte de las Ánimas… pasaron muchas cosas… tras haber creído muerto a Inuyasha en la explosión que provocó el guerrero Renkotsu, Kagome lo había besado y él correspondió a su beso, fue algo repentino, espontáneo, pero sumamente sincero… volvió a recordar la calidez que sintió en ese momento y creyó que él sintió lo mismo… claro estaba que no… Tras la muerte de los siete guerreros y haber recuperado únicamente cuatro de los fragmentos que ellos poseían, la batalla contra Naraku se volvió a poner en pausa, por decirlo de algún modo… pues por desgracia Kikyo había sido asesinada por el perverso demonio e Inuyasha se había ido inmediatamente a buscarla… con vida o no. Eso era lo que mantenía a la azabache sumamente triste, él la había dejado por buscarla, a ella o lo que quedara de ella…

"_¿Por qué?, no importa qué tan cerca esté de ti… cuánto de ame… todo lo que haga por ti… o sufra…, nada importa si aparece Kikyo… o desaparece"_ pensaba tristemente, pues así sería su destino si seguía aferrada al vano amor que sentía por el joven hanyou… pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Él había provocado el amor que ella sentía por él, consciente o inconscientemente, pero lo hizo.

Ahora se sentía una tonta, esperando la llegada de un hombre que amaba a otra y no a ella… sería siempre la sombra de Kikyo, estaba segura… y aunque Inuyasha le correspondiera alguna vez, no sabía si al verla, la vería a ella… a Kagome, o vería siempre a su antiguo amor. No quería pensar en ello, pero ahora al saberla muerta, y tras creer que tendría una oportunidad en un futuro cercano con el hanyou, esa duda se clavaba en su mente.

—Inuyasha…— mencionó quedamente poniéndose de pie al verlo llegar. Habían pasado ya varias horas y en un par más estaría por amanecer y ella no había dormido nada por esperar su regreso.

Él pasó de largo con un andar sumamente lento y pesado, ni siquiera la volteó a ver… Su corazón dolió. Sonrió amargamente ¿ver a Kikyo en ella? ¡Por favor!... ni siquiera la veía. Ella no era nada para Inuyasha ¿por qué se rehusaba a aceptarlo? Permanecía inmóvil… tras unos segundos se decidió y se recostó en la bolsa de dormir que siempre cargaba… pero no pudo dormir, en ocasiones volteaba a ver al peliplata recargado en las grandes rocas que construían las montañas donde se refugiaban. Todavía y aunque no veía su expresión podía sentir el gran dolor que a Inuyasha le provocó la muerte de Kikyo… en la mirada que tenía al momento de haberse enterado del fatídico deceso había culpa, remordimiento… ¿la culparía? tal vez… pues en alguna ocasión Inuyasha le aseguró a su antecesora que su lugar estaba con ella… que la seguiría al mismo infierno de ser necesario, pero que la protegería y Kagome, ella misma se lo impidió al pedirle permanecer a su lado… una tonta decisión, ahora lo sabía.

Al iniciar la mañana nuevamente esa sombra de tristeza en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la entristecieron y aunque él intentaba parecer normal, simplemente no podía pasar desapercibidos por el resto de sus compañeros… En el trayecto en busca de Naraku se encontraron con infinidad de aldeas destruidas por los demonios que escaparon del monte de las ánimas… ni la alegría de saber que la aldea de Shintaro el joven niño que los guió a la isla Hijiri se había salvado, pudo alegrar sinceramente al hanyou…

—Creo que deberíamos descansar…— mencionó la azabache al grupo, pues tenían toda la mañana caminando…

El joven monje como la exterminadora y el pequeño kitzune aceptaron de inmediato, en cambio el peliplata pareció ni siquiera escucharla.

—¿Te parece Inuyasha?— preguntó alzando un poco su voz.

—Como quieran…— respondió sin ánimo, caminó unos cuantos pasos más y se posó sobre una pequeña loma… intentaba obtener un mínimo rastro que lo llevara a Kikyo… se sentía mal con sus compañeros, pero no tenía ánimo de entablar siquiera una conversación.

"_No puedes estar muerta Kikyo… eres una gran sacerdotisa y ese demonio no pudo haber acabado contigo…" _ pensaba con su vista perdida en el horizonte…

—Inuyasha… ¿por qué no te acercas a comer algo?— preguntó con voz calmada llegando a su lado, todavía se sentía culpable.

—Ahora no Kagome…— mencionó sin voltearla a ver.

—Pero…— quiso insistir…

—Ahora no…— dijo rotundamente para de inmediato perderse de su vista en un par de grandes saltos.

El corazón de la azabache fue estrujado por el más puro dolor e Inuyasha no era capaz de verlo… en ese momento el único dolor que le importaba era el que él sentía por la pérdida de la sacerdotisa de barro.

* * *

Varios días después y cuando las cosas parecían mejorar, o al menos eso les parecía… Inuyasha había abandonado de manera inesperada el grupo sin decir una sola palabra…

—¿A dónde va Inuyasha?— preguntó extrañada Kagome, quien recién llegaba de llenar sus botellas de agua; pues últimamente el ojidorado permanecía todo el tiempo con ellos.

Sango y Miroku aún se encontraban observando en la dirección en la que el ojidorado había salido corriendo —no lo sabemos señorita… — respondió sorprendido el monje por la velocidad del joven.

—Así es… él no dijo nada… solo se fue…— añadió de la misma forma la exterminadora.

"_Qué es lo que te ocurre Inuyasha…" _ pensaba preocupada la azabache con un mal presentimiento, permanecía parada aun con las botellas de agua, sus amigos seguían preparando la fogata pues se disponían a cenar…

—Ese perro tonto, no sabe que con su comportamiento lo único que hace es preocupar a Kagome…— soltó reflexivamente el pequeño kitzune observando a la todavía pensativa joven.

—Creo que iré a ver qué sucede…— mencionó ocultando su preocupación mientras comenzaba a caminar…

—Yo voy contigo Kagome…— se apresuró a decir el pequeño zorro.

—No Shippo, esta vez, creo que será mejor ir sola…— le dijo sin detenerse y dejando paralizado al pequeño.

—Pe-pero… ¿qué le pasa a Kagome?¿por qué no quiso que la acompañara?— preguntó apenas volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros de viaje…estaba preocupado por ella, pues aunque aún no obscurecía, pronto lo haría.

—Yo también creo que es lo mejor Shippo…— respondió el monje.

—¿Ah sí?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo el pequeño y la exterminadora.

—Así es…— continuó hablando y se colocó una mano en la barbilla —…como se habrán dado cuenta, después de la muerte de la señorita Kikyo las cosas entre Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome no están bien… casi no hablan, o discuten como solían hacerlo…— hizo una pausa —… creo que lo mejor es darles un poco de espacio, así podrán aclarar sus sentimientos…

—¿Sentimientos?— preguntó sin entender el pequeño.

—Tiene razón, su excelencia…— comentó Sango y continuó con su labor de encender el fuego.

—¿A qué se refieren…?

—Aun eres muy joven pequeño Shippo… hay ciertas cosas que algún día entenderás...— mencionó sonriente el monje.

* * *

"_Estoy seguro… era una serpiente caza almas de Kikyo…"_ se repetía mentalmente el peliplata mientras brincaba entre las copas de los árboles… _"tienes que estar viva…__ sé que lo estas…_ Naraku no pudo haberte matado… no a ti…" continuaba en su afán de encontrarla a como diera lugar… sus esperanzas cobraron vida tras percibir la presencia de una de sus serpientes y no se detendría a averiguarlo…

—Lo sabía…— se dijo volteando atrás y ahora sí pudo ver claramente lo que lo había hecho iniciar su desesperada carrera… tenía que regresar, pues la serpiente lo hacía…

Varios minutos la siguió y la vio desaparecer entre los árboles… —¿esto es…?— mencionó y extendió su mano —…un campo de energía…— confirmó su sospecha, Kikyo seguía viva…aunque no sabía en qué condiciones… —… se abrió…— dijo pues pudo darse cuenta que campo le permitía pasar y tras éste emanaba claramente el olor de su querida sacerdotisa…

* * *

—Inuyasha… ¿dónde estás?— hablaba para ella misma, hacía mucho que lo había perdido de vista… continuó caminando sin saber a dónde dirigirse… varios minutos pasaron y ella ya no alcanzaba a reconocer el camino sobre el cual había venido…

—Ay no… esto no me puede estar pasando…— se dijo al darse cuenta —… solo a mí me pasan estas cosas…— se quejó —… ni siquiera tendría por qué estar aquí, eres una tonta Kagome Higurashi…— se regañó pues reconocía que ella sola se ponía en esas situaciones, pues si Inuyasha la quisiera a su lado, estaría con ella… y siempre era ella quién iba tras él. Continuó caminando, no se percató siquiera que había entrado en el campo de energía de su antecesora. Por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo sus campos de energía nunca la detendrían

—¡Kikyo!— escuchó la preocupada voz del ojidorado al cuál había estado buscando.

"_Kikyo… ella, sigue con vida…"_ pensó y se acercó lentamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz de su tan amado hanyou.

—Kikyo… yo sabía… sabía que no podías estar muerta…— dijo el joven llegando al pie del árbol donde la sacerdotisa descansaba gravemente herida, siendo audible perfectamente para la azabache, quien ahora los tenía a la vista.

—Inuyasha…— mencionó con voz muy débil la mujer de cuerpo de barro —… estás aquí…

—Y siempre estaré donde quiera que vayas… Kikyo… perdóname…— mencionó arrodillándose junto a esta —… nunca más volveré a dejarte sola…

La mujer esbozó una especie de sonrisa —¿no lo harás?— preguntó sabiendo bien del compromiso que sentía el joven con la chica del futuro.

—Claro que no…

—¿Y qué pasará con Kagome? — preguntó dejando que el joven la tomara entre sus brazos aun permaneciendo recostada.

—Ella tendrá que entender…— mencionó seguro de sus palabras —… mi lugar está contigo… siempre ha sido así. Kagome… Kagome no importa… no ahora— le aseguró desgarrando el alma de la azabache, quien se recargaba dolorosamente en uno de los árboles cercanos, ocultándose de su vista.

Era tanta la preocupación o felicidad del hanyou de encontrar a la mujer que amaba que no se percató de la presencia de la azabache, ni de la salinidad de sus amargas lágrimas a causa de sus palabras…

—Inuyasha lo siento… pero yo sola no podré recuperarme… la necesito…— habló con dolor entre sus brazos.

—Ella te ayudará, estoy seguro… tendrá que hacerlo —habló seguro, pues ya en alguna ocasión lo había hecho.

—Si las cosas no se hacen bien, ella… puede morir…— agregó reconociendo lo delicado en el caso de que Kagome no tuviese la fuerza necesaria.

—Todo estará bien… tú estarás bien... sobrevivirás cueste lo que cueste— le dijo, le preocupaba la azabache, pero su mayor deseo era ver a salvo a Kikyo.

—¿Sabes? Lo único que quería era una vida contigo… dos humanos normales…no pensé que mi deseo me llevara a la muerte, fue mi egoísmo… fue por mi culpa…— reconoció sus deseos humanos haciendo enternecer al peliplata.

—No fue tú culpa… también era mi deseo, sigue siendo Kikyo…— le aseguró antes de unirse a ella en un delicado beso.

Un profundo dolor se instaló en el pecho de la azabache, ese beso nunca sería como el que ella obtuvo de él… este tenía amor… ese amor del cual sentía, nunca sería merecedora… sabía bien que ese era su lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha… como una espectadora únicamente… dolió, de verdad dolió y dolió como nunca antes pudo haber dolido… Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por salvar la de ella, de arriesgar lo único que de verdad le pertenecía, su vida… ¿por quién? por Kikyo… por un cadáver. Un amargo sollozo los advirtió de su presencia… quiso ocultarse, desaparecer, pero no pudo… ahora se sentía estúpida, ni correr podía.

—Kagome…— mencionó sorprendido el peliplata dejando con cierto cuidado a Kikyo en el suelo y poniéndose de pie de inmediato, se sintió descubierto y no supo por qué pero eso lo hacía sentir mal… lo peor fue ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Kagome y sus ojos obscurecidos por el dolor y una profunda tristeza.

Los ojos fríos de la herida sacerdotisa se fijaron en la común forma de comportarse del hanyou siempre que Kagome estaba presente. Su nerviosismo, su duda.

Y Kagome… Kagome solo podía intentar contener los sollozos que esa escena y esa plática le causaron… —nunca… nunca he significado nada para ti…¿cierto?— le dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar y soportando el dolor que ese nudo en la garganta le provocaba, ya no quería parecer la tonta que siempre había sido.

—Kagome…— habló con tristeza en su voz y en sus ojos —…yo…

—No importa cuanto te quiera… cuanto me preocupe por ti… cuanto sufra por ti…— lo interrumpió, pues quería, necesitaba, hacerle saber lo que siempre había sentido, por si él no lo había notado —…para ti, nunca voy a ser suficiente… nunca voy a ser nada.— reconoció y observó el dolor que le causaron sus palabras en sus ojos dorados que ahora la veían inseguros.

—No es así Kagome… yo…— hablaba dirigiendo sus lentos pasos a ella.

—No lo digas… ya no me lastimes… ya escuché todo lo que tenía que escuchar y mucho más… y no sabes cuánto me dolió— volvía a interrumpirlo dejando rodar libre sus lágrimas por el rostro y tolerando el dolor en su desgarrada garganta.

Un dolor profundo en el pecho sintió el peliplata, era culpa, supuso. No pudo decir más. Kikyo ahora era la espectadora de esa dolorosa conversación.

—No sabes cuánto desearía desaparecer… no haberte conocido jamás— le gritó llena de dolor, pero supuso que a él poco le importaba, después de todo ya tenía a la mujer que amaba de regreso. _"¿Por qué?¿por qué tenía que conocerte, si iba a doler tanto?"_ se preguntaba a sí misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _"Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… jamás te hubiese despertado… jamás me hubiese enamorado de ti…"_

Inuyasha al igual que Kikyo la miraban con sorpresa y completamente confundidos por lo que ocurría… del pecho de la colegiala se elevaron los fragmentos de la perla que había recuperado del monte de las ánimas y la envolvían en una casi segadora luz rosa… —Kagome… — le hablo con suma preocupación el hanyou intentando acercarse a ella.

—¡No lo hagas Inuyasha!— advirtió con voz fría la antigua protectora de la perla.

Él volteó a verla desconcertado —pero Kagome…— la otra solo negó en silencio, no sabía bien qué pasaba, pero sabía que ese brillo emanaba de los fragmentos y con tantas emociones en el corazón de la azabache no era seguro acercarse a ella.

Poco a poco Kagome abría los ojos y pudo observar la mirada expectante del joven hanyou, incluso también de su antecesora —¿qué… qué me está ocurriendo?— preguntó a nadie en particular, cuando fue consciente de la cálida luz que la envolvía.

—Kagome…— alzo la voz el hanyou haciendo un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarla de un salto.

Ella volteó a verlo aun con los ojos llorosos y carentes de su brillo natural… _"Inuyasha" _fue lo último que pensó y todo se volvió obscuridad.

—¡Inuyasha ayúdame…!.— solo escuchó el desesperado grito de la azabache. Kagome había desaparecido.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien aquí vengo de regreso con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste… es solo el comienzo, tenía el capítulo ya terminado pero no terminaba por gustarme y lo reescribí… como verán modifiqué la historia desde la batalla del monte de las ánimas, pues fue la parte donde peor me caía Inu… ja. Bueno… por aquí nos seguimos leyendo… pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Perdida

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

_**2. PERDIDA…**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente… aún no sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido…

—¿Dónde… estoy?— se preguntó al sentarse sobre el césped, en el cual había estado aparentemente dormida… giró su rostro en todas direcciones y no había rastro de nada ni nadie conocido… ya había amanecido y ella se encontraba sola.

Observó a su costado el brillo que despedían de manera natural de los fragmentos de la perla, junto a los pedazos de cristal que antes formaron el pequeño frasco donde estaban guardados… frunció el ceño al recordar lo que horas atrás había ocurrido — es verdad…— mencionó tomando con su mano los cuatro pequeños cristales rosados… _"Inuyasha… tú…" _pensó y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas, todavía dolían del amargo llanto.

—Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso…— se dijo levantándose y tratando de dejar de lado lo ocurrido. —…debo encontrar a los muchachos… al menos ellos deben estar preocupados…— se aseguró, pues sabía que si el peliplata la hubiese buscado ya estaría a su lado… comenzó a caminar, la dirección era lo de menos… estaba perdida, pero tenía que avanzar y buscar un lugar conocido pues ya no esperaba que Inuyasha acudiera a su rescate, después de todo estaba con Kikyo… lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder llegar al pozo y regresar al lado de su familia, las personas que de verdad la querían… por ser ella misma… Sango, Miroku y Shippo también lo hacían, pero estando con ellos no podía evitar el pensar en el ojidorado, y ahora pretendía olvidarlo, aunque fuese por pocos instantes…

—No… no logro reconocer nada…— se dijo al detenerse en lo alto de una pequeña colina y observar el bonito, pero desconocido horizonte —…esto es extraño— mencionó preocupada, llevando su mano al pecho, cuidando en todo momento de los cuatro pequeños fragmentos, pues eran lo único que la acompañaban.

—Eso es… ¡sí estoy segura!... — y casi corrió al voltear y reconocer lo que sería el monte de las ánimas —…vaya después de todo no estoy tan perdida— trató de reconfortarse, pues una vez ahí, sabía que podía reconocer el camino que debía tomar para llegar al lado de sus amigos… sin embargo detuvo abruptamente su marcha —un momento…esto no puede ser…— sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión _"el monte se derrumbó… nosotros lo vimos…"_ recordó _"pero… lo puedo sentir… esa energía purificadora emanando de él, no puede ser otro…"_ y siguiendo su instintiva curiosidad, volvió a retomar, su ahora, cauteloso paso.

* * *

—Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¡y con Kikyo! — preguntó desconcertada la exterminadora, pues suponían que él debía encontrarse con Kagome y que Kikyo estaba muerta.

El peliplata no mencionó palabra, llevaba en sus brazos el maltratado cuerpo de la sacerdotisa de barro… toda la noche buscó a Kagome, pero no encontró su rastro, sabía que no estaba con sus amigos y aun así decidió volver.

—Eso es lo de menos… Inuyasha, ¿la señorita Kagome no estuvo contigo?— intervino preocupado el joven monje.

Él solo negó en silencio… y lentamente recostó la delgada mujer en el suelo, cuidando en todo momento de no lastimarla más —por favor… cuiden de ella…— les pidió tristemente al voltear a verlos.

—¡¿Qué?!— habló notoriamente molesta la joven castaña —¿pretendes que cuidemos de ella, mientras no sabemos ni dónde, con quién, o en qué condiciones se encuentra Kagome….? ¡debes de estar bromeando!

—Es por eso…— habló el peliplata sin atreverse a verla a los ojos —… que necesito que la cuiden — en su voz pesaba una culpabilidad y también el miedo por no tener rastro alguno de la azabache.

—Inuyasha ¿ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes?— preguntó sabiendo la respuesta el monje, la evasiva mirada dorada lo confirmaba y la presencia de Kikyo que hasta el momento permanecía observando a distancia, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

—¡Responde Inuyasha!…— apresuró la exterminadora que ahora parecía caer en cuenta de lo que temía Miroku.

—Ella… si…— apenas mencionó, mientras se encaminaba lentamente a despedirse de Kikyo.

—Espera…¿sí? ¿si qué?— lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo la joven compañera de viaje.

Inuyasha se volteó lentamente —Kagome nos vio a Kikyo y a mi… escuchó la plática que tuvimos… yo no sabía que ella estaba presente…— se atrevió a hablar y bajó la mirada ante lo último dicho.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchó?— exigió saber la joven sin soltarlo, mientras el monje era únicamente un oyente.

—Kikyo está muy mal… y necesita la ayuda de Kagome para sanar…— mencionó sin dejar nada claro.

—¿Y?

—Y eso pondría en riesgo la propia vida de Kagome, si es que ella llegara a aceptar…— intervino con su fría voz la herida sacerdotisa. Los tres pares de ojos de centraron en ella… los dorados la veían con tristeza y los otros dos, consternados.

—Y tú pensabas obligarla— dedujo la mujer, pues conocía bien la manera de actuar del hanyou cuando Kikyo estaba de por medio, siempre sin pensar.

—¿Es cierto eso Inuyasha?— preguntó molesto y dubitativo Miroku.

—¡No!— respondió apresurado.

—¿No?¿entonces… por qué no está contigo?— volvía a interrogar la joven.

—Kagome debió malinterpretar mis palabras… todo fue muy extraño…— hablaba con voz reflexiva recordando lo ocurrido y un brillo melancólico en sus ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?— preguntó Miroku.

—Kagome desapareció…— mencionó observándolos a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecieron entender —… de pronto el brillo de los fragmentos la envolvió y en instantes desapareció…— concluyó bajando su rostro, no se atrevió a decirles del amargo llanto de la azabache ni de las dolorosas palabras que le dijo instantes antes de desaparecer, ni del por qué de su lastimoso estado.

—El brillo de los fragmentos…— mencionó reflexivamente el monje —…eso no está nada bien Inuyasha…

—¡Lo sé… es por eso que necesito buscarla! —mencionó molesto.

—¿Y dónde piensas hacerlo?

—No lo sé… iré al pozo, tal vez regresó a su época…— dijo esperando que de verdad se encontrase ahí.

—Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados… en cuanto regresen Shippo y Kirara, iré a buscarla— aseguró viendo molesta al peliplata, pues sentía que las razones que le daban no eran todas… algo más debió haber ocurrido entre los tres para que Kagome desapareciera y más si los fragmentos estuvieron involucrados.

—Miroku… por favor…— suplicó, pues no podía marcharse sin saber que Kikyo estaría protegida.

—Pierde cuidado…

Asintió agradecido, caminó unos cuantos metros acabando con la distancia que había entre él y el cuerpo de la mujer de barro.

—Te vas…— le dijo con su característica voz fría, nulificando sentimentalismos.

—Debo buscarla… me preocupa. Además sin ella no podrás…

—Mph… claro…— dijo y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, ella sentía que conocía el corazón del peliplata, aunque lo cierto era que ya poco quedaba de aquél joven al cual le entregó su corazón.

—Intentaré regresar lo antes posible…— le aseguró tomando su rostro —…no te volveré a perder, nunca más Kikyo — finalizó viendo fijamente sus ojos y volvió a probar lentamente sus fríos labios... Apenas se separaron corrió encaminándose en dirección de la aldea de la anciana Kaede… el pozo era su destino.

La suspicaz mirada de Kikyo se clavó en dirección donde Inuyasha acababa de perderse…

—No se preocupe señorita… seguro no tardará. — habló el monje tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

—Vaya… ahora a ella le toca quedarse esperando mientras Inuyasha va en busca de Kagome… mph ¿qué se siente estar del otro lado?— habló en voz alta la exterminadora mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Kikyo sonrió amargamente… estaba claro que ella no encajaba en el grupo de amigos de Inuyasha, pues todos tenían la unánime preferencia por la joven del futuro, eso no le extrañaba… lo que la preocupaba era que en su corazón se comenzaran a arraigar sensaciones tan humanas como los celos, de los que ahora estaba siendo víctima.

* * *

"_¿Dónde estás Kagome?... yo, yo no quise que esto ocurriera…"_ pensaba mientras se le hacía eterno el camino al pozo… toda la tarde y noche de ayer había estado buscando su rastro, todavía quedaba en él, el olor de sus amargas lágrimas y la dolorosa mirada que tenía al momento que fue arrancada abruptamente de su presencia… ahora le preocupaba saber cuál sería la reacción de Kagome al pedirle que ayudara a Kikyo, y no la dejara morir… ¿aceptaría? tendría que hacerlo… ella no se atrevería a negarle la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, no consideraba que al pedírselo estaría pisoteando y menospreciando el amor que Kagome sentía por él.

—¡Por fin!— se dijo al ver en el horizonte la gran copa del árbol sagrado anunciándole su llegada al sitio.

Colocó sus manos en la vieja madera que formaban ese pequeño pozo que conectaba los dos tiempos y saltó seguro que la encontraría ahí y vendría con él de regreso para ayudar a la mujer que amaba.

Apenas estuvo del otro lado, se dirigió apresurado a la ventana de la habitación de la azabache; pero algo no le gustaba… estaba como siempre el aroma de Kagome impregnado en su cuarto, pero no era reciente ¿acaso Kagome no habría regresado aún? no, eso no podía ser posible…

En el interior de la casa se podían escuchar las voces tranquilas de la madre, el abuelo, incluso Sota quién también se encontraba presente… por un momento pensó en entrar y preguntarles, pero solo lograría preocuparlos, se negó a hacerlo y tuvo que regresar… Kagome no estaba en su época… poco a poco la preocupación por ella se acrecentaba, aminorando un poco la que sentía por la dueña de su corazón.

Del otro lado, sus pesados pasos lo guiaron al enorme árbol del tiempo… observó su altura, su fuerza, sintió su vida… lo tocó y recordó que en ese lugar se cruzaron por primera vez su vida y la de Kagome… Kagome… ahora estaba perdida, había desaparecido y él se sentía culpable… ¿cuánto había sufrido ella por él? tal vez demasiado… y él la protegió de todos y todo, excepto claro, de él mismo… su corazón latía con fuerza, como si estuviera perdiendo algo realmente importante para su esencia, para su alma… para su vida, pero no pudo comprenderlo; él también la quería, pero no la amaba y Kagome no podía culparlo por ello… su corazón pertenecía y seguiría perteneciendo siempre a Kikyo… y por ella, ahora debía encontrarla, tal vez era eso lo que su corazón quería decirle, sí, tendría que ser por eso.

* * *

Apenas llegaron Shippo y Kirara de su nulo intento por encontrar a la azabache, se dispusieron a partir de nuevo…

—Pero Sanguito… deberías reconsiderarlo… tal vez Inuyasha regrese con buenas noticias…

—Ni lo diga excelencia… yo misma iré al pozo, si Kagome ha vuelto Kirara lo sabrá y entonces volveré… pero mientras tanto no me pida que me quede a cuidar de la mujer que ha sido la causante del sufrimiento de nuestra amiga…— habló viendo molesta a la susodicha —… y qué ahora pretende quitarle hasta la vida, como alguna vez ya lo intentó…

Miroku suspiró cansadamente, él no tenía opción, estaba entre la espada y la pared… no podía negarse a cuidar de Kikyo, pues sabía que nadie mejor que Inuyasha para localizar a la azabache, y por otro lado entendía la molestia de la exterminadora.

Kikyo seguía recostada, guardando sus energías, si Kagome no regresaba sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir al potente veneno que recorría su gélido cuerpo.

* * *

Sus pies detuvieron su andar… alzó la vista comprobando la inmensidad de aquél pacífico monte — es el mismo monte que había caído… ¿cómo… cómo es posible?— se preguntaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sea como sea, debo volver…— mencionó sacudiendo su cabeza y enterrando la duda —… este tiene que ser el camino de regreso…— añadió reconociendo uno de los marcados senderos que guiaban al lugar.

Casi pasó una hora caminando y el lugar era el mismo, pero todo se encontraba exactamente igual que antes de ser derribado… suspiró cansadamente, ya era más del medio día y el hambre empezaba a calar en su cuerpo.

—Esto es tan patético…— se quejó, pues no contaba ni con su arco o cualquier otra cosa que la ayudara a conseguir alimento… hizo caso omiso de su hambriento estado y continuó caminando, hacía varios minutos que había salido del campo de energía que recubría aquél sagrado lugar.

Por más que forzara su vista, no encontraba rastro de ninguna persona a quién solicitarle ayuda… para su fortuna encontró un árbol frutal que le ofrecía algo parecido a las manzanas, un par de ellas lograron calmar un poco su hambre, y siendo precavida tomo un par más para el camino, esperaba encontrar una aldea pronto, antes del anochecer…

Optó por descansar tras caminar por casi tres horas más, el camino estaba resultando ser mucha más largo de lo que recordaba, comió lo que traía como provisiones y le dio tregua a sus adoloridos pies, permaneció recostada a la sombra de un gran árbol y a varios metros, un pequeño río, le brindó la tan necesitada agua para refrescarse y permitirle descansar tranquilamente… cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar la mirada triste del peliplata al momento de percatarse de su presencia…¿qué ocurriría con Kikyo? la última vez que la vio se encontraba al igual que ella recostada bajo un árbol… seguía doliendo el preocuparse por la mujer que le impedía tener el corazón de Inuyasha… suspiró pesadamente… —lo mejor es seguir adelante…— y se obligó a levantarse y continuar su marcha.

Varios minutos después, el relinchido de un caballo llamó su atención… se detuvo y lo volvió a escuchar, se adentró más en el bosque buscando su procedencia y lo que vio le heló la sangre…

—E-esto… es… es horrible— se dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos… sabía que estaba en la época de la guerrillas, pero una escena como esa solo la había visto una vez en su vida, cuando recién iniciaba su viaje al lado de Inuyasha… había sangre por todos lados, personas muertas, decapitadas, cuerpos cercenados y junto a estos, sus armas… parecía más una carnicería que una batalla justa, pues todos los caídos tenían el mismo uniforme, no había nadie muerto del que suponía debía ser el bando ganador…

Corrió evitando la horrible escena y devolvió lo poco que había comido… de verdad nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de actos tan crueles… apenas tuvo fuerza para regresar y tomar de entre los muertos un arco y flechas para poder defenderse, aunque ella sola dudaba poder contra quienes hubiesen cometido aquella barbarie…

—Necesito salir de aquí… definitivamente es una zona peligrosa…— se apresuró a dirigirse en dirección contraria, optó por salir del camino principal, pues no quería encontrarse con personas que le pudiesen dar problemas… tendría que mantenerse al pendiente de cada sonido, de cada movimiento que le advirtiera de cualquier peligro… nunca había sido necesario mantenerse tan alerta, pues Inuyasha siempre la protegía, pero ahora estaba sola y sola debía arreglárselas… al menos hasta encontrar a sus amigos.

A un par de horas de anochecer y no encontrar rastros de personas, Kagome comenzó a desesperarse, encontró en medio del bosque una notoria planicie que parecía realmente tranquila y hermosa, había una pequeña laguna y pensó que tal vez ahí podía pasar la noche, se había alejado bastante de aquél desagradable lugar y no percibía ninguna presencia maligna o algún ser que pudiese agredirla… se acercó al lago, bebió un poco de agua y enjuagó su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando?— se preguntó sacando de la pequeña bolsa de su falda los fragmentos que brillaban con la todavía luz del sol —esto no es normal… he caminado demasiado y no encuentro ninguna aldea…— decía concentrada en los cristales… estaba segura que en los fragmentos estaba la respuesta, pero ¿cómo saberla? los fragmentos no hablaban… en eso pensaba cuando fue abrupta y dolorosamente empujada al lago…

A pesar de no ser tan profundo el lago, alcanzaba a cubrirla en su totalidad, por la cristalina agua del mismo y aún con las burbujas que por ella salían, tenía visión perfecta de qué la había hecho caer… se trataba de un ser parecido a un lobo que la había atacado por la espalda… salió del agua lo más alejado de ese espantoso ser, aspiró hondamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire… la bestia se había apoderado de uno de los cuatro fragmentos que había soltado al momento de caer, y lo veía crecer ante sus ojos por el efecto que el fragmento hacía en él… retrocedió pues su arco, su único modo de defensa estaba a los pies de la bestia… y cuando sintió que se disponía a atacarla, para su fortuna un ave, parecida al cuervo de la muerte que se había apoderado de la perla al inicio de su viaje, ahora pasaba atravesándose por el paso del feroz lobo y alcanzando a apoderarse de otro de los 3 fragmentos restantes… el lobo siguiendo su instinto depredador fue tras ésta olvidando a la azabache y los dos fragmentos restantes…

El rostro de la colegiala no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto, estuvo a punto de morir y los fragmentos que la habían puesto en peligro, contradictoriamente también la habían salvado de ser devorada por un temible lobo, o lo que fuera que fuese ese animal… rápidamente se apresuró a salir… había perdido dos de los cuatro fragmentos que poseía, eso no era bueno… al menos sabía no los poseía Naraku… aunque andando esos animales libres, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que los obtuviera…

—¿Dónde están?...— se preguntaba preocupada por los dos fragmentos que permanecían en el lugar, pues podía sentirlos, pero no los tenía a la vista… —ahí está uno…— dijo apresurándose a tomarlo, y segundos antes de hacerlo, bajo la tierra salió algo parecido a una anguila, y se lo tragó ante su mirada atónita, regresando en el acto al suelo —¡no, no, no! ¡esto debe de ser una broma!— mencionó casi en un grito, escarbando y tratando de ver por dónde se había marchado tan impredecible monstruo… sin embargo la cordura la invadió y alcanzó a levantarse y tomar en un salto el único fragmento que quedaba… —Ah no,… este no lo tendrás…!— le dijo a la criatura que nuevamente se mostraba ante ella, pues venía de regreso por el último fragmento…

Kagome estaba asustada, pero tenía al alcance de su mano su arco y flechas… de manera rápida se arrodillo por ella, y con una rodilla en el suelo se dispuso a eliminar al pequeño, pero ahora muy veloz monstruo que se le acercaba de prisa… cerró los ojos pues supuso que habría de morderla y disparó… para su fortuna la flecha rozó todo el costado de la larga serpiente, haciéndola cambiar de rumbo, e inmediatamente buscar la profundidad del suelo, perdiéndose de su vista…

—¡Cielos!— dijo la azabache dejándose caer sentada en el verde césped… —…eso estuvo tan cerca…— su corazón latía con fuerza, pues creyó moriría, todo había pasado tan rápido y no acababa de asimilarlo… tocó su cuerpo comprobando que estaba intacta… — a ti no puedo perderte…— mencionó apretando en su mano su único fragmento, aunque sabía que con él, corría aún más peligro que estando sola y desarmada…

—Esto no puede empeorar…— se aseguró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, estando arrodillada.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro…— escucho una fría y varonil voz a su espalda mientras sentía el filo de un arma rosar peligrosamente su cuello.

Cerró los ojos… _"tal vez hablé demasiado pronto"_ pensó al momento de lentamente voltear a verlo. Casi se va de espalda al toparse con esa fría y despiadada mirada…

—No… esto tiene que ser… un sueño… u-una pesadilla…— mencionó para ella misma, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—Mph… nada más cercano a tu realidad…— se burló el joven, al ver el terror en los ojos chocolates de la mujer que se encontraba arrodillada ante él.

—Pero, tú… tú, tú estás muerto…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo… espero les guste. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, agradezco a quienes me dan su voto de confianza agregando a favoritos y a quienes han leído y comentado la historia… Claudia Gazziero, VaneeAndrea, axter, Esme, Sasunaka doki y a una visitante que olvidó poner su nombre, mil gracias… prometo que se pondrá mejor, ya tengo toda la trama pensada, solo me faltaría unirla poquito a poquito, pero ya sé lo que quiero sacar de este fic.**


	3. encuentros ¿desafortunados?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MIA.**

**-3-**

**ENCUENTROS… ¿DESAFORTUNADOS?**

—Pero, tú… tú, tú estás muerto…— mencionó tratando de convencerse, observó al joven levemente fruncir el ceño y observarla con molestia.

—¿Muerto?...— preguntó una burlona voz que salía de entre los árboles —… bueno, ¡eso quisiera más de uno!— se burló el joven.

—¡Cierra la boca Jackotsu!— ordenó al afeminado chico que llegaba despreocupadamente a su lado —… y tú ¿de qué demonios hablas?— interrogó con cierto fastidio a la joven que permanecía inmóvil e incrédula, observando a los dos sujetos frente a ella.

"_Esto no puede ser cierto… ellos… ellos dos deberían estar muertos… "_ pensaba sin atender a la interrogante del moreno que se acercaba a ella.

—¿Y esta quién es hermano?— preguntó Jackotsu sin mucho interés, observando a la frágil mujer que no podía ni articular palabra.

—¡Y yo que diablos voy a saber!…— exclamó el joven líder al detenerse frente a esta.

—Pues su ropa es muy extraña… no parece una aldeana cualquiera…— dijo al observar detenidamente a la mojada joven.

"¿_Ellos no… no me conocen?"_ pensó pues el moreno la veía con cierto recelo y Jackotsu, bueno, pues sin ningún tipo de interés…

—Dime… ¿acaso eres algún tipo de sacerdotisa?— preguntó secamente el ojiazul, al levantarla con poca delicadeza del pañuelo rojo que portaba en su uniforme… pues se percató que la flecha que lanzó con muy poca puntería, tenía cierto poder espiritual en ella.

Kagome lo miraba con temor, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sentía la fría mirada del chico pendiente de cualquier gesto que hiciera, tratando de descubrir la verdad —s-si… a-algo así…— se atrevió a decir sin despegar sus ojos de los turquesa del chico.

—Mph… pues debes de ser la peor sacerdotisa que he visto…— mencionó con burla mientras la soltaba haciéndola retroceder por la inercia —… mira que enfrentarte a esos débiles demonios y casi morir… ¡das lástima!— finalizó con desprecio, girándose y encaminando su andar justo en la dirección por la cual había venido.

—¿Qué?— preguntó molesta, dejando de lado el temor que sentía y lo confusa que estaba ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle tales cosas? reconocía que su poder no era el más grande, y que jamás se compararía con el de otras sacerdotisas de la época, pero de ahí a ser la peor…

—Oye… ¿no la vas a matar hermano?— habló el afeminado chico que se había quedado parado frente a la azabache, interrumpiendo el molesto y futuro reclamo de la misma.

—No tengo por qué… sería solo perder el tiempo…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —... además, la muerte de esa mujer lejos de aportar a la cuota que le prometí a mi Banryu, solo entorpecería mi cometido…— mencionó sin detenerse, menospreciando a la colegiala que ahora permanecía atenta a sus palabras.

—Mmmm… cómo digas…— dijo despreocupadamente mientras se retiraba a paso lento de ahí, solo que el moreno ya no lo escuchó.

Kagome se sentía hasta cierto punto indignada por sus palabras, pero prefirió mejor no moverse ni decir nada hasta perderlos de vista…se deslizó por el árbol que estaba a su espalda, giró los ojos a ambos lados tratando de comprender la situación… esos dos eran Jackotsu un miembro de los siete guerreros y Bankotsu, líder de los mismos… pero ninguno pareció reconocerla, aun cuando fueron rivales en luchas a muerte… —ninguno poseía fragmentos de shikon…— se dijo pues fue algo de lo que de inmediato se percató.

—No… esto no me gusta nada…— mencionó poniéndose de pie —… además… esa era Banryuu, la alabarda de la cual yo misma retiré éste y los otros tres fragmentos en el monte de las ánimas…— decía mientras veía el único fragmento que le quedaba… —…yo vi esa alabarda destruida…— se convencía mientras dirigía sus pasos en dirección a los dos peligrosos sujetos…

—¡No Kagome!…— se regañó —… no seas tonta… lo único que ganaras, es que ahora sí te maten…— se dijo, pues ya bastante suerte había tenido.

"_Pero… ¿qué haré?... ¿dónde estoy?¿y por qué ellos están vivos?"_ pensaba mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos y se volvía a colocar bajo el árbol.

—¡No me importa qué haya sucedido con ellos!…— dijo firmemente —… debo recuperar los fragmentos que me faltan, o llegar al pozo e ir a casa… necesito tiempo para mi… para intentar entender la extraña situación por la que estoy pasando.— finalizó para dirigirse por su arco y flechas y tomar un rumbo completamente diferente por el cuál habían partido los dos asesinos.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y ella seguía mojada y ahora con frío, además que casi no había comido y se le hacía casi imposible el evadir esa sensación de vacío en su estómago; pero aun así no detuvo su andar… por más que se detenía a observar o buscaba algo que llevarse a la boca, no podía encontrar nada…

—Lo mejor será buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche… tal vez en la mañana tenga mejor suerte y consiga algo de comer…— se dijo al desvanecerse las esperanzas de encontrar alimento, ahora lo que suplicaba era encontrar alguna cueva, o un árbol hueco bajo el cual poder dormir y ocultarse. En eso se encontraba cuando un ligero pero exquisito aroma a carne asándose llegó a su nariz… no era que tuviera un olfato muy desarrollado pero juraba que con el hambre que traía podía olfatear la comida a kilómetros, ese pensamiento le casi le dibujó una sonrisa aun en su crítica situación…

—Tal vez sean algunos viajeros…— se dijo despacio mientras con cautela se acercaba al lugar del cual precedía tan apetecible aroma. Se abrió paso entre los arbustos para poder observar a distancia a las personas que se encontrarían en el lugar, pues sabía bien que estando sola no podía confiarse de nadie…

—¡Ey! Tú deberías buscar tu propia comida, comes demasiado…— se escuchó una molesta voz sobre otras que también se encontraban en el lugar.

—Pero si fui yo quien capturó ese jabalí…— replicó molesto otro de los hombres…

Kagome estaba todavía lejos para poderlos distinguir, eran tal vez cuatro o cinco personas por las distintas voces que escuchaba, pero no estaba segura de saber quiénes eran… optó por acercarse un poco más, salió de entre los arbustos; cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al hacer tronar algunas ramas de los mismos mientras salía…

"_Debo ser más cuidadosa"_ pensó, pues aunque la noche ya había caído, aun podía ser vista fácilmente si no era precavida…

—¡Ya guarden silencio!… y tú Jackotsu, deja de molestar a Kyokotsu; después de todo, tiene razón…

—Ay pero hermano… él… él acabará con todo…— replicó con una chillona voz.

—¡Silencio he dicho!

—Ashhh!... bien, comeré otra cosa…— cedió el joven afeminado, seguido a esto varias risas llenaron el lugar…

La azabache desde ya hacía un tiempo sabía de quienes se trataban… ya no le sorprendía del todo, si Bankotsu y Jackotsu estaban vivos, los otros también podían estarlo… y así era. Despacio se levantó y trato de ocultarse en el árbol sobre el cual se recargaba.

—Bien… esto no está nada bien…— se dijo con voz sumamente baja, mientras intentaba regresar a los espesos arbustos por los cuales había pasado… cada ruido que emitían las ramas los escuchaba como si fuesen sumamente fuertes por el miedo que sentía a ser descubierta… hizo más lentos sus movimientos y por fin pudo atravesar uno y llegar a un lugar donde ya no estaba al alcance visual de los desagradables sujetos…

—Uff… qué alivio… será mejor irme lo más lejos que pueda…

—Pero mira nada más… qué tenemos aquí…— escuchó una casi macabra voz a su espalda y cuando intentó voltear, el fuerte agarre que el alto sujeto aplicó en ella, se lo impidió… casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando vio lo que parecían ser unas muy filosas garras acercarse a su rostro… ese no podía ser otro que Tsuikotsu, según recordó —… te llevaré con el jefe… él sabrá que hacer contigo…

—N-no… no por… por favor…— habló todavía viendo el filo del metal que tenía casi en su cuello, recordaba que ese sujeto no era tan malo, o que padecía de algún desorden emocional y tal vez podía dejarla ir…

—Será mejor que te calles y no intentes nada estúpido, o aquí vas a morir…— le aseguró el tipo, encajando una de sus garras en el blanco cuello de la chica logrando herirla levemente…

En el rostro de Kagome se notaba tanto el miedo como el dolor, asintió lentamente, ahora sabía que esa personalidad con la que el guerrero contaba no era la mejor que tenía… maldijo la absurda curiosidad que la llevó a tal lugar.

El camino le pareció tan corto, sus ojos recorrían el lugar donde los demás guerreros comían y otros ya descansaban, la noche era sumamente obscura, pues era noche de luna nueva, por lo que la luz que emitía la fogata era la único que alumbraba el lugar…

Las distintas miradas de los sujetos se posaron sobre ella, cuando con poca delicadeza el guerrero Tsuikotsu la aventó hacia el frente haciéndola trastabillar y casi caer…

—Y esa mujer… ¿de dónde la sacaste?— habló con una extraña tranquilidad Renkotsu, que al igual que los demás se mantuvo sentado.

—La encontré husmeando… tal vez se trate de una espía que enviaron del palacio al cual pertenecen los soldados acabamos de aniquilar…— respondió secamente el feroz hombre.

—¿Mmm? Un momento… — habló curioso Jackotsu mientras se ponía de pie, todavía con un trozo de carne en la mano —… pero si eres la chica de hace unas horas… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bu-bueno… yo…

—Es una hermosa mujer… yo quiero quedármela…— interrumpió un pequeño hombre vestido de blanco —… la llevaré conmigo… será mi mujer…— aseguró mientras la tocaba de la pierna a la altura de la rodilla.

—¿Qué? ¡de ninguna manera! ¡no… no me toques torpe!— gritó asqueada y sin pensarlo pateó al diminuto hombre haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Varias carcajadas le siguieron al acto.

—Maldita mujer…— mencionó colérico el sujeto poniéndose de pie completamente humillado —… yo mismo te mataré… nadie se atreve a rechazarme…— le aseguró mientras con una lentitud atemorizante se acercaba a la azabache con una daga en mano.

Kagome caía en cuenta de las consecuencias que sus impulsos causarían, sintió un gran miedo, pues el sujeto a pesar de no ser muy alto, se le veía una firme decisión en sus actos y los otros sujetos veían complacidos la escena…

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?— interrumpió molesto el joven líder que recién llegaba. Posó su mirada sobre Renkotsu, el segundo hombre al mando exigiendo una explicación. Después sobre la colegiala que era quién desencajaba en el lugar.

—Hermano… esta mujer ha sido encontrada merodeando el lugar… quizá se trate de alguna espía enviada por enemigos…

—Mph… ¿espía? — preguntó irónicamente observando al calvo sujeto — no me hagas reír…— comentó del mismo modo, ahora posando sus azules ojos sobre la asustada chica…— ¿qué no eres tú… el intento de sacerdotisa que nos topamos esta tarde?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta y prosiguió — …dime ¿qué buscas aquí?— volvía a preguntar, estaba parado justo al frente de ella que casi podía oler su miedo, generándole satisfacción y mostrando tal, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Nada… yo solo…— mencionó y ladeó sus ojos a lo que quedaba del cerdo sobre la fogata.

—Entiendo… pero aquí no hay comida gratis… cada uno se gana lo que come…— habló fríamente mientras se daba media vuelta.

—Hermano ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?— preguntó Tsuikotsu quien era quién la había encontrado.

—¿Yo? …— preguntó volteando nuevamente hacia la joven —… nada... ¿qué podría hacer?

—Mukotsu la quiso tomar como mujer, pero ella se atrevió a rechazarlo y ahora él planea matarla…— comentó Renkotsu interviniendo en la conversación.

—Claro… si es que no la quiere para usted hermano…— habló el pequeño hombre, intimidado por la inexpresiva mirada del moreno sobre él.

—¿Para mí?— volvió a preguntar acercándose de nueva cuenta a la colegiala, quien ahora posaba sus ojos sobre él.

Los nervios de Kagome no daban para más, cómo era posible que en una simple charla decidieran su futuro… no, su vida, unos hombre que muy poco la conocían… salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida mano del chico tomarla de la barbilla y observar su rostro a detalle, sus ojos fríos no le decían nada ¿qué pretendía?

La mirada del moreno la recorrió curioso, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al ver que la joven no se atrevía ni a respirar por su cercanía, bajó su vista y observó la extraña y diminuta ropa que portaba… lo delgado de su cuerpo, la blancura de su piel… la observó a detalle, haciendo sentir nerviosa e incómoda a la adolescente… después de varios segundos que a Kagome le parecieron eternos habló —No… le faltan atributos femeninos para que llegue a interesarme…— dijo seguro observando el rostro de la joven cambiar de expresión que iba del miedo y el nerviosismo, al ofendido e indignado por sus palabras.

Después de que lo vio darse media vuelta y dejarla parada en medio de todos esos hombres, reaccionó… sus ojos volvieron al pequeño sujeto que sonreía de una forma maliciosa…

—Entonces, aunque no quieras… serás mía y después te mataré…

Retrocedió unos pasos chocando con el pecho de Tsuikotsu que seguía a su espalda y no le permitió continuar su escape sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros y volviendo a aventarla frente al hombre, haciéndola caer de rodillas ante él…

—No… no, ¡espera Bankotsu!…— gritó antes de que el sujeto le pusiera las manos encima y logrando un silencio total en el lugar y dejando paralizado al pequeño hombre frente a ella.

El moreno detuvo su andar y giró sus ojos en su dirección, pero sin voltear a verla.

—Por favor… no lo permitas…— suplicó como último intento.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? Mukotsu ha pedido por ti y si no hay ningún inconveniente… qué así sea…— mencionó simplemente, mientras se encogía de hombros y volteaba de medio lado a verla.

—Pero yo podría darte algo a cambio…

—¿Algo?

—Si… mira…— dijo sacando del bolso de su falda el único fragmento de shikon que tenía y mostrándoselo.

Las miradas de los guerreros se posaron en el diminuto y brillante objeto que poseía la joven en sus dedos… nadie sabía exactamente qué podría ser…

—¿Y eso es…?— preguntó con poco interés el ojiazul, que no entendía como ese pequeño objeto podría salvarla de su destino.

—Es un fragmento de Shikon…— explicó rápidamente la colegiala…

—¿Un fragmento?...— preguntó extrañado mientras se encaminaba a ella y al momento de tenerlo en su poder, añadió —¿quieres decir… que la perla se ha fragmentado?— sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la joven, si ella mentía, de inmediato se daría cuenta.

Kagome asintió en silencio.

—De ser así… un fragmento no sirve de nada…— habló menospreciando el objeto.

—Te equivocas…— replicó de inmediato —… con tan solo un fragmento, cualquier criatura u objeto mágico pueden incrementar su poder…— añadió; si su vida no dependiera de ello, ella jamás habría contado tales cosas…

—De cualquier modo… eso a mí no me sirve de nada…— dijo arrojando el pequeño objeto al suelo, donde ella seguía arrodillada… Renkotsu, y Mukotsu en cambio veían el fragmento con mucho interés…

Con el fragmento en el suelo, las ilusiones de Kagome se posaban en el mismo lugar… de pronto y como producto de alguna iluminación, una idea llegó a ella…

—Pero no es el único… hay tres más…— habló antes de que el engreído y antipático sujeto se marchara…

—En nada cambia las cosas…— replicó un tanto fastidiado por su absurda necedad.

—Y si te digiera, que los monstruos que ahora los poseen, son más fuertes que cualquiera que hayas podido enfrentar… tal vez, incluso que tú mismo…— mencionó hiriendo el orgullo del joven, pues por lo poco que lo llegó a conocer, sabía bien que no toleraba que pusieran en duda sus habilidades como guerrero.

—Escúchame bien canalla…— habló molesto mientras la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a ponerse en pie —…nadie que se haya atrevido siquiera a insinuar que soy débil, sigue vivo…— amenazó apretando su agarre…

—Yo no dije eso… es solo que…

—No hay nadie a quien no pueda derrotar en batalla… ni ejércitos completos podrían contra mi Banryu y yo…— aseguró aminorando la distancia entre sus rostros, su voz era fuerte y segura.

Kagome lo veía con miedo… sabía bien qué tipo de barbaries era capaz de cometer.

—Y te lo voy a demostrar…— aseguró aminorando la fuerza de su agarre —…Mukotsu, tus planes con esta mujer tendrán que esperar…— habló viendo molesto al pequeño sujeto que ahora se inclinaba aceptando la orden.

Todavía no podía cantar victoria, pero al menos había logrado evitar al asqueroso sujeto.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que los demonios de los que hablas, existen?— volvía a preguntar fijando sus ojos en ella.

—Ellos me arrebataron los fragmentos hace unas horas…

—Te refieres a esas débiles criaturas…— se burló el joven recordando lo patético de su esfuerzo al luchar contra esos insignificantes demonios.

—Ellos se los llevaron originalmente… pero esos fragmentos desatan mortales peleas entre demonios por poseerlos y quién los tenga ahora, seguro será un digno oponente…— aseguró, sabía que algo así podría haber pasado, aunque no estaba del todo segura… pero al menos así ganaría algo tiempo.

—Pues los encontraré… y acabaré con cada uno de ellos…— habló seguro deshaciendo el agarre a la chica.

—¿Te refieres que iniciarás una búsqueda de un par de monstruos, dejando botado el trabajo que está por encomendarnos uno de los terratenientes más importantes de la región?— intervino con cierta molestia Renkotsu, que conocía bien a su líder y lo sabía capaz de hacer tal cosa con tal de satisfacer su necedad con ese tipo de encuentros…

—No dejaré botado nada…— hablo molesto —…tú te quedarás al frente de ello…

—¿Yo?, pero hermano…

—¿Qué?¿no puedes con eso?— preguntó seriamente, logrando con su penetrante mirada, poner nervioso al calvo sujeto.

—Por supuesto que puedo… pero… ¿cuándo regresarás?

—Los veré aquí mismo, la noche de luna llena…— aseguró, observando al resto asentir —… y tú… vendrás conmigo. — ordenó viendo a la azabache al pendiente de la charla.

Kagome asintió en silencio… le temía, pero preferiría viajar con él, que quedarse con los otros seis sujetos expuesta a la voluntad de Mukotsu… solo esperaba poder encontrar la oportunidad de escapar de Bankotsu, y eso, si el desalmado sujeto no la mataba antes…

—Jackotsu…

—¿Si?— preguntó curioso el joven quien nunca dejó de comer…

—Asegúrate que coma algo… y que no escape…— ordenó mientras se retiraba.

—Bien, ya oíste…— le dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo rostizado del enorme jabalí que ya casi desaparecía — ¡Ah!... y no intentes escapar… porque dudo que la suerte te siga sonriendo.— habló naturalmente, pero a Kagome su comentario le sonó como una clara advertencia…

Por fin pudo aplacar el hambre que todo el día la había acompañado… suspiró cansadamente, quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo tranquilamente, pues temía que Mukotsu intentara algo…

—Descuida… no se atreverá a tocarte hasta que nuestro hermano de su autorización…— mencionó Jackotsu, adivinando el temor de la azabache, mientras se sentaba a su lado… pues él era el encargado de vigilarla.

—Oye… me puedes decir en qué época estamos…— mencionó intentando saber más del lugar donde se encontraba.

—¿Mmm?— el joven no pareció entenderla… y la veía como si estuviera loca.

—Ustedes… ¿murieron?— se atrevió a preguntar y veía al joven verla de forma extraña.

—¿Morir?... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?— preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

—Del lugar de donde yo vengo… ustedes murieron… después fueron revividos por Naraku, pero volvieron a perecer…— mencionó recordando los hechos y clavó su vista en el suelo. La verdad, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos y familia, no entendía porque no podía estar con ellos.

—¿Naraku?... — preguntó tocando su barbilla con uno de sus dedos y viendo al obscuro cielo —…Oh, el sujeto que hace un par de meses busca la perla…— divagó—… pero espera… dijiste que morimos… ¿estás segura?

—¿Conoces a Naraku?— preguntó, ahora la de la curiosidad era ella.

—Bueno yo no… pero Banky si… se lo encontró por casualidad…— informó a la preocupada chica.

—Él busca la perla…— se dijo a si misma…

—Si… desde ya hace quince años… jajaja… es curioso, desde el día que según dijo, mató a esa sacerdotisa buscando obtenerla, pero irónicamente perdió su rastro…— hablaba con cierta gracia, contando lo único que sabía.

—Quince años… eso… eso quiere decir… que no estoy donde debería estar…— se aseguró atando cabos —…hace quince años que Kikyo fue asesinada…— sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro entendiendo la situación…

—Oye… ¿ocurre algo?— preguntó curioso del afeminado sujeto que la escuchaba emitir sonidos, pero no lograba entenderla muy bien.

"_Entonces estoy 35 años antes de llegar por primera vez a la época feudal… cuando los siete guerreros seguían vivos y Naraku buscaba la perla… ¿qué hago aquí?"_… acertó… su corazón latía con angustia e incertidumbre… no sabía bien cómo hacer para volver al lado de sus amigos, y tampoco sabía si en esa época el pozo la llevaría a su hogar… la única opción posible de entender todo sería volviendo a tener juntos los cuatro fragmentos que poseía al momento de desaparecer cuando estaba con Inuyasha… pero para lograrlo, primero debería sobrevivir a su mayor problema… Bankotsu.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y haya dejado claro en qué época esta Kagome… prometo que más adelante aclararé porqué llegó ahí… gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios… VaneeAndrea, Axter, Sasunaka doki, lady of the west, horus 100 y Fallen Angel (por cierto, lei tu fic... y me encantó lo que llevas.), como a todas las escritoras me gusta saber qué piensan y quiénes son las personas que leen el fic… ... Bien, nos leemos en una semana si me dejan escribir aquí en mi casa :/**


	4. recuperando fragmentos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

**-4-**

**RECUPERANDO FRAGMENTOS**

—¡Camina!— exclamó fastidiado el joven líder por enésima vez.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritarme?… voy lo más de prisa que puedo— reprochó molesta la colegiala, toda la mañana había sido igual, el engreído sujeto la despertó temprano cuando más profundamente dormía, y ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de comer nada, pues a él no le apetecía. Habían caminado por más de dos horas y no sentía ni el más mínimo rastro de los fragmentos de la perla…

El mercenario la ignoró por completo y prosiguió su marcha en el mismo ritmo, siendo seguido de cerca por la cansada chica…

—Y bien… ¿hacia dónde?— preguntó al detenerse al borde de un precipicio al cual habían llegado, desde ahí tenían amplia visión de un muy extenso territorio, el bosque, planicies, todo reverdecido y aparentemente en calma…

—Mmm… pues…— mencionó viendo el panorama, la verdad no tenía idea, pero no podía decirle eso… si por algún motivo Bankotsu suponía que lo estaba engañando, seguro la mataría… —…por aquella dirección…— dijo señalando con su mano hacia la derecha, siendo consiente que por ese camino sería más fácil bajar de la cumbre en la cual se encontraban, además, por ahí había un río y ella pensaba ya en comer algo y en descansar… aunque el orgulloso sujeto no quisiera.

—Andando entonces…— dijo sin preguntar más y retomó su andar, siempre con su fiel arma al hombro…

Kagome suspiró cansadamente… _"esto va a ser realmente difícil… con los chicos la búsqueda nunca había sido tan pesada"_ , comenzó a caminar siguiendo los pasos del moreno, se resignó, pues el viaje recién comenzaba…

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos a comer algo…— se atrevió a mencionar al no ver interés alguno del moreno en hacerlo.

—¡Como fastidias!...— exclamó molesto deteniendo su marcha y volteando a verla —… permíteme informarte… que no eres tú la que decide ese tipo de cosas… — agregó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la joven —… aquí solo eres mi prisionera, y el día que dejes de servirme en mis propósitos… mueres.— sentenció fríamente el mercenario, mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Pues prefiero que me mates, a morirme de hambre…— dijo convencida, girando su rostro y soltándose de su agarre, ella era igual o más orgullosa que el peligroso tipo —… además, estas vivo, ¿no? ¿qué no tienes hambre?— preguntó caminando hacia el río, para proseguir a quitarse sus zapatos y calcetas escolares y entrar en él.

El joven líder frunció el ceño en respuesta, al parecer esta jovencita valoraba muy poco su vida… segundos después la siguió y con una extraña tranquilidad de su parte, la observó batallar con un par de peces que pasaban entre sus piernas…

—Mph… ¿y así piensas conseguir alimento?— preguntó con burla el mercenario, que había encajado a banryu en el suelo, y se recargaba de brazos cruzados en el grueso tronco de un gran árbol a orillas del rio.

Kagome prefirió ignorarlo, como muchas veces en el día él lo había hecho con ella… sabía bien, que solo con sus manos muy poco lograría, o mejor dicho nada… pero prefería intentarlo a seguir sin comer.

Los peces parecían divertirse pasando bajo ella… pasaron varios minutos y Kagome seguía con nulos resultados, Bankotsu veía con cierto interés los torpes movimientos de la joven, aunque el perder el tiempo comenzaba a desesperarlo…

—Ahora sí… esta vez no te me escaparás…— habló la azabache al referirse a un pez al cual había tomado por la cola, pero que se resistía a salir del agua… era definitivamente un pez grande y fuerte, se movía salvajemente entre las manos femeninas que no lograban sujetarlo en forma definitiva… varias sacudidas más y fue el pez quien logró vencer a la azabache al saltar de sus manos nuevamente al agua, y haciéndola caer de sentón al poco profundo río…

Una leve risa emitió el moreno al ver el rotundo fracaso de la joven —serás inútil…— habló parándose correctamente y viendo a la molesta joven ponerse en pie con prácticamente toda su ropa mojada.

—Pues al menos lo intento…— reprochó sin voltear a verlo, estaba molesta y se sentía humillada tanto por el estúpido pez, como por la burla del engreído sujeto.

—Intentarlo nunca es suficiente…— aseguró el mercenario mientras tomaba a su fiel arma.

—Me gustaría ver que lo hicieras…— mencionó fijando su molesta mirada en el moreno quien sonreía de medio lado, aparentemente complacido por su mal humor, lo que la molestaba aún más.

La sonrisa burlona del chico desapareció una vez que dio un par de pasos y blandió su espada contra las semi rápidas aguas del rio… el salpicar del agua no fue tanto como el impacto que tuvo… Kagome abrió sus ojos después que unas cuantas gotas la obligaran a cerrarlos y antes de poder decir nada…

—Encárgate de cocinarlos…— ordenó el moreno mientras se retiraba en un andar seguro y tranquilo.

—¿Qué?...— se preguntaba todavía sin ver al par de peces aun brincoteando en el verde césped que bañaba el lugar… —…es un maldito engreído…— se dijo más molesta que nunca, al percatarse de éstos —… pudo haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero prefirió burlarse de mí.

Molesta salió del agua y después de secar sus pies, colocó de nueva cuenta sus calcetas y zapatos, tomó los dos peces que para esas alturas ya no tenían vida, con el filo de una de sus flechas se encargó de limpiarlos… pasados varios minutos tomó la dirección por la cual el mercenario había partido y metros más adelante le sorprendió ver ya una fogata lista… se quedó parada observándola sin entender…

—Es para que los pongas a azar…— habló el moreno que ya se encontraba recostado bajo uno de los tantos árboles que habían en el lugar, sorprendiendo a la azabache que justo ahora lo veía —… porque si espero a que tú la enciendas… la comida será cena…y no tenemos tiempo que perder.— agregó quitando sus azules ojos de la joven y volteando a ver el cielo azul, y esbozando una sonrisa torcida, pues bien pudo escuchar el molesto quejido que emitió la azabache por su "atinado" comentario.

Aun molesta se apresuró a poner a azar el par de peces que el moreno había conseguido, buscó un par de gruesas varas y los colocó al fuego, mientras el agradable aroma llegaba a sus fosas nasales, añoró su vieja mochila compañera de viaje en la cual podía encontrar casi de todo, ahora deseaba alguna botella para poder acompañar la comida con un poco de agua… suspiró mientras daba la vuelta a los ya mencionados peces para que se terminaran de azar… se sentó frente a estos y un par de minutos más tarde llamó al joven líder para comenzar a comer…

* * *

—Lo siento Kikyo… no pude encontrar a Kagome…— habló con tristeza el medio demonio llegando con la todavía herida mujer, que se encontraba aún en el campamento improvisado de los jóvenes… sin poder mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

—¿Y lo sientes por ella?— preguntó con voz fría la sacerdotisa observando la notoria nostalgia en los ojos dorados.

Inuyasha se tensó al escucharla —b-bueno… también por ella… no sé dónde, ni cómo esté…— mencionó sin atreverse a verla a los ojos —…aunque bien sabes que la que me importa en este momento eres tú…— le aseguró viéndola a los ojos —…¿qué… qué se puede hacer sin ella?— preguntó tomándola con extremo cuidado de una de sus manos.

—No mucho… intentaré expulsar el veneno de mi cuerpo por mí misma… aunque… aunque no sé cuánto tiempo me tomaría, ni si lo lograré del todo…— habló fijando su vista en un punto no determinado del bosque, analizando sus posibilidades, que si bien existían seguían siendo muy pocas con la ausencia de la azabache…

—¡Kikyo!…— mencionó peliplata al verla intentar ponerse en pie… le ayudó en su cometido —… no te voy a dejar sola… yo estaré en todo momento a tu lado…— le aseguró mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se acercaba a su rostro.

—Gracias Inuyasha…— mencionó tiernamente para unirse en un delicado beso al ojidorado.

—Es increíble la poca importancia que le da a la desaparición de Kagome…— mencionó molesta Sango, mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando a la no muy peculiar pareja.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer… es su decisión…— dijo resignado el joven monje.

—Pues no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…

—¿Qué piensas hacer Sango?

—¿Qué más? Buscar a Kagome, por supuesto… dónde sea… pero no voy a quedarme sentada sin hacer nada… — mencionó viendo con determinación al joven de ojos azules a su lado.

Miroku asintió —tienes razón… yo iré contigo…

—Chicos… llevaré a Kikyo a…— hablaba el peliplata llegando a un lado de los dos jóvenes.

—Tú haz lo que quieras… nosotros buscaremos a Kagome…— informó Sango interrumpiendo al hanyou.

—Ya la he buscado yo…— agregó un tanto molesto el medio demonio por el desinterés de la exterminadora, en cuanto a Kikyo se refería.

—No creo que ir a su época, y brincar aquí y allá, sea buscar…— dijo molesta la castaña que seguía resentida por el comportamiento del hanyou.

—¡Feh!…¡hagan lo que quieran!…— mencionó molesto dejando al par de jóvenes que se dispusieron a partir de inmediato en el lomo de Kirara, llevando consigo a un sumamente callado Shippo.

Inuyasha volteó a verlos, se sintió como hace mucho no se sentía… solo.

—Así que se han ido ya…— habló fríamente la sacerdotisa llegando dificultosamente a su lado —…supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo…

—Así es mejor… al menos no me sentiré comprometido a seguir buscando a Kagome…— mencionó tratando de reconfortarla.

Kikyo sonrió amargamente, al notar cierta inseguridad en las palabras dichas por el peliplata…

A Inuyasha no le sorprendía del todo que sus amigos y compañeros de viaje se marcharan en busca de la azabache, después de todo, siempre fue Kagome el eslabón que mantenía unido al disparejo grupo. Él también sentía la necesidad de buscarla y dar con ella, pero en ese momento, Kikyo seguía siendo su única prioridad.

* * *

Apenas habían terminado de comer y el mercenario apresuró a Kagome a seguir su camino, la chica lo seguía a una distancia prudente, seguía cansada, pero al menos mientras comían logró descansar un poco…

—Y bien… ¿algún rastro?— preguntó secamente el mercenario volteando a ver a la colegiala.

Kagome se detuvo, se llevó una mano al pecho intentando concentrarse — de hecho… no— mencionó, pues en el transcurso del día no había percibido nada.

—¿Nada?— preguntó un tanto fastidiado de caminar sin sentido. —Solo espero que esto no nos tome demasiado tiempo… o tu vida no estará asegurada…— sentenció volteando de medio lado a verla, mientras retomaba su camino.

Kagome se tensó momentáneamente —no esperes que las cosas sean tan fáciles o rápidas…— habló al recuperar la compostura —…esto tomará tiempo.— finalizó comenzando a caminar y dejando parado al mercenario que la veía fríamente, al parecer la mujer poco a poco le temía menos, o eso le parecía.

Recorridos casi cincuenta metros Kagome detuvo en seco su marcha, provocando que el mercenario chocara con ella pues venía distraído —¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿por qué te detienes así?— preguntó molesto.

—Shhh…— lo calló y colocó su mano en el pecho del mercenario sin darse cuenta, seguía concentrada en esa sensación que se venía acrecentando —…creo que algo ocurre.— mencionó en forma de susurro.

—¿Y por qué te escondes?— preguntó con voz sonora, viendo como la chica se colocaba detrás de un árbol.

—¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?— preguntó irónicamente viendo al joven ojiazul, parado a la mitad del prado por donde caminaban recientemente.

—Mph… un monstruo jamás podrá matarme… — aseguró muy confiado de sí mismo, y se dispuso a esperar espada en mano a la bestia que ahora sentía, estaba cerca… Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a esa tonta niña por qué era el líder de los siete guerreros —…aunque si yo fuera tú… también temería por mi vida — añadió molestando a la colegiala que lo veía resentida —… solo no estorbes, yo me encargaré de todo.— finalizó ya teniendo visión del monstruo.

La seguridad en las palabras del joven tranquilizaron un poco a la colegiala, que dejaba de lado su molestia… liberó un pesado suspiro y al igual que él esperaba la inminente llegada de ese demonio. Sabía bien que Bankotsu no era alguien en quien pudiera confiar, pero en esta ocasión, era lo más parecido que tenía a un aliado o un compañero… por dicho motivo quería que saliese victorioso.

Con un crujir de las ramas de los árboles apareció una especie de ave gigante, que como seguramente Kagome lo había predicho había devorado a uno de los tres monstruos que originalmente obtuvieron los fragmentos… y ahora volvía, atraído por el fragmento que la azabache aún tenía… dicho monstruo podía medir fácilmente ocho metros con sus alas carentes de plumas abiertas, y hasta doce del pico, al largo de su puntiaguda cola… definitivamente era un monstruo imponente, por un momento pensó en lanzarle una de sus flechas, pero observó al mercenario iniciar su ataque…

Hasta cierto punto el joven líder se sintió complacido, pues era una criatura, que sí bien no representaba un gran peligro, sí sería una que al menos lo haría esforzarse en aniquilar, como hacía mucho no ocurría; y menos si tomaba en cuenta que últimamente solo permanecían luchando contra simples humanos… sonrió confiado cuando al dar un gran salto con su alabarda en mano, logró herir parcialmente el estómago de la enorme ave que los atacaba desde el aire… aunque dicho acto solo provocó la ira de la feroz bestia…

—Veo que al menos no perdí el tiempo contigo…— gritó volteando a ver a una Kagome incrédula.

—¡Debes tener cuidado… esa ave no es como ninguna con la que hayas luchado…!— le gritó al ver que el ave regresaba dispuesta a atacarlo y que el guerrero parecía demasiado confiado.

—Mph… no por ello es letal… ya te lo dije, no existe un demonio capaz de derrotarme…— habló con absoluta seguridad, esperando el próximo ataque…

"_Es un maldito engreído con un grave complejo de superioridad…"_ pensaba la azabache mientras veía por fin al ave ligeramente herida colocarse firmemente en el suelo… pero, a pesar de todo deseaba que lograra derrotarla…

Con fuertes aleteos el ave levantaba un tremendo polvo que llegaba a interferir en la visión de Kagome, eso debería ser peor aún para el mercenario, que era quién estaba más cerca del enorme animal… intimidantes sonidos escapaban del pico de la colérica bestia, mientras continuaba con sus aleteos y se atrevía a lanzar picotazos contra quien había osado herirla…

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para detenerme…— mencionó el guerrero más para sí mismo, mientras comenzaba su carrera hasta aproximarse a la bestia, evadía con una mínima distancia los picotazos lanzados por el ave y cada vez se sentía más cerca de ella… sus intentos se veían frustrados cuando el ave que fácilmente cuadruplicaba su altura y aun así poseía una velocidad increíble lo evadía con aparente facilidad, sin dejar en ningún momento de atacar…

La sonrisa socarrona del joven era cada vez más notable, estaba de verdad siendo exigido en ese enfrentamiento… evadía ataques mientras intentaba acertar uno contundente contra su oponente… de pronto la oportunidad se abrió y estando prácticamente frente al ave, de dos rápidos movimientos con su alabarda hirió casi mortalmente al animal… la sangre que salió del cuerpo, logró lo que el ensordecedor grito proferido por el ave no logró… distraerlo levemente, al bañar su ropaje y su rostro con el líquido carmesí…

Kagome dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde que inició la lucha, pues ésta estaba ganada, eso creyó hasta que...

—¡Cuidado!…— le gritó al mercenario al percatarse que el ave no estaba del todo derrotada.

Bankotsu limpiaba sus ojos, cuando sus instintos junto al grito de la azabache lo advertían del peligro… volteó hacia arriba y observó que de forma súbita venía hacia él la puntiaguda cola del ave con una fuerza única… giró su cuerpo instintivamente y se echó hacia adelante logrando evitar recibir un ataque mortal…

Kagome siguiendo un impulso tensó su arco y disparó una de sus flechas… sentía su corazón latir con angustia al pensar que las cosas se podían salir de control de un momento a otro, que cerró los ojos al momento de disparar…

El moreno se percató de inmediato de la flecha que venía en dirección a él, como pudo la evitó y ésta acertó en un costado del ave… molesto por no haber predicho el ataque del demonio, levantó con gran facilidad su alabarda y girándola por encima de su cabeza, cercenó la letal cola que se encontraba encajada en el suelo por el fallido ataque… un salto más y la cabeza siguió el destino de la extremidad…

Cayó pesadamente en el suelo observando al aparente animal muerto…—¿me quieres decir qué demonios crees que haces?— gritó más que irritado por lo que consideraba, la innecesaria intervención de la chica… su cuerpo seguía cubierto de sangre.

Kagome se tensó por el tono de voz del moreno y por la colérica mirada que de momento le daba —yo… yo, lo siento… me asusté…— dijo bajando la mirada, pues ella puso más en riesgo la vida del moreno que la bestia en sí.

—Escúchame bien sacerdotisa…— mencionó amenazante mientras dirigía sus cansados pasos a ella —… es la última vez que intervienes en una de mis batallas…

Los ojos de la azabache se cristalizaron —¡si serás tonto…!— le gritó frustrada —…yo estaba preocupada por ti…— aceptó algo que tampoco entendía bien… —…debí haber dejado que te mataran.

El moreno frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertado y la observó limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos… iba a decir algo cuando el cuerpo del ave palpitó, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes…

—¿Qué mierda…?— mencionó el joven volteando a ver al ave decapitada.

Kagome no dijo nada, se encaminó al ave y tras recorrer los metros que los separaban, del pecho de lo que fue una feroz bestia, sacó con algo de asco el pequeño fragmento de la perla que ahí se encontraba… reduciendo a simples huesos al animal.

—Así que todo su poder venía de esto…— habló el mercenario que siguió a la azabache, y sorprendiendo a la misma cuando de entre su mano, tomó el pequeño fragmento. Lo observó curioso y caminó con el… —mph… a mí sigue sin parecerme la gran cosa…— añadió y lo lanzó en dirección a la azabache que se había quedado parada solo observándolo y sin entender… y con dos torpes movimientos se quedó con el fragmento de vuelta.

—¿No… no te lo piensas quedar?— preguntó dudosa viendo como el joven se retiraba del lugar con su alabarda al hombro y sin voltear atrás...

—Ya te lo dije… a mí no me interesan ese tipo de cosas… nunca he buscado poder falsamente…— mencionó simplemente sin voltear a verla.

Kagome se sintió extrañada, pues cuando ellos lucharon contra él y los otros guerreros, Bankotsu era el que poseía la mayoría de los fragmentos, y no solo en él, sino también en su alabarda… de hecho los fragmentos que ahora buscaban, eran lo que anteriormente habían estado colocados en su letal arma… observó los dos fragmentos y tras breves segundos los guardó en la bolsa de su falda y siguió tras los pasos del mercenario… _"bien, uno menos… faltan dos…"_

CONTINUARÁ…

_**Bueno cuarto capítulo… espero les haya gustado… ya sé qué sigue… pero no quería que quedara tan largo para no hacerlo tedioso a la lectura… nos leemos en una semana; agradezco de nueva cuenta y como es costumbre a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios… no los respondo por mensaje, porque mi internet no es muy cooperativo y es enfadoso que a cada momento me bote… gracias a : VanneeAndrea, Sasunaka doki, horus 100, Mikaa 98, miko 77, lady of the west y mikaa… también a quienes han agregado a favoritos y añadido en alertas… hasta la próxima semana, si puedo antes, pues antes… bye. **_


	5. sentimientos confusos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

**-5-**

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

Después del enfrentamiento donde habían logrado recuperar el primero de los tres fragmentos perdidos, habían pasado ya cuatro días… la convivencia entre el mercenario y la sacerdotisa no parecía mejorar, de hecho, a Bankotsu se le veía cada vez más molesto, pues Kagome no percibía la presencia de ningún fragmento, aun cuando ella le había advertido que la búsqueda llevaría su tiempo… a éste sencillamente no se le daba mucho el tener paciencia… y menos cuando la herida causada por la gigantesca ave, no sanaba, al contrario… la sentía arder y palpitar cada vez más, lo que lo mantenía de mal humor, aunque no le diera verdadera importancia.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche… — habló la azabache rompiendo el silencio que hacía ya bastante tiempo había entre ellos —… tal vez una aldea donde puedan darnos asilo…— sugirió volteando en todas direcciones buscando alguna, el moreno seguía su camino siempre delante de ella, cada noche era lo mismo… y ya se había cansado de dormir a la intemperie, aunque ya había logrado conseguir un par de mantas para cubrirse de uno de los campamentos de algunos soldados que, seguramente, habían sido atacados por bandos rivales; y a ella la idea de tomar cosas de cadáveres le desagradaba, ahora no podía más que tomar lo que podía... pues lo necesitaba.

—Mph…— fue lo único que profirió el mercenario sin detener su marcha…

—¿Qué?¿no crees que sea buena idea?— preguntó molesta deteniendo su andar.

—No creo que encontremos ningún monstruo que posea fragmentos de la perla en las aldeas… — mencionó irritado, la mujer comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio con sus absurdas peticiones…

—Entonces… ¿pasaremos otra noche a la intemperie?— preguntó dudosa, mientras lo observaba continuar su camino.

—¿Y qué pensabas?— habló sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Kagome suspiró cansadamente… apenas tenían cobijas, y algún recipiente que ella había logrado rescatar… comida todavía no tenían asegurada nada... esa sería seguramente otra incómoda noche... resignada y con pasos pesados lo siguió… confiaba en que él se encargaría de buscar un lugar apropiado, después de todo estaba más acostumbrado que ella, a ese tipo de situaciones y a ese lugar…

Y como supuso, el mercenario no tardó mucho en encontrar una gran grieta entre una montaña, que distaba mucho de ser una cueva, pero al menos no estarían a la intemperie…

—Descansaremos aquí… está por anochecer y no encontraremos un mejor lugar…— mencionó adentrándose al sitio, que contaba con un pequeño pasaje, algo angosto, pero que comenzaba a ensancharse conforme avanzaban, tenía suficiente espacio para los dos, incluso podría albergar a varias personas más, por lo que a Kagome le pareció perfecto, era más de lo que podía exigir, contando en la situación en la que se encontraba…

La azabache asintió — buscaré algo que podamos comer…— informó al momento de dejar las cosas que cargaba, para salir con su arco y flechas a buscar por los alrededores.

El mercenario solo la observó partir… la herida que le había causado la gigantesca ave en su hombro comenzaba a doler nuevamente, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de limpiarla… se dejó caer pesadamente en el frío suelo, se dispuso a descansar… sabía bien que con la torpeza con la que esa mujer cazaba, él terminaría de nueva cuenta encargándose de conseguir el alimento para ambos… cerró los ojos unos instantes, pretendiendo olvidarse del palpitante dolor… se sentía cansado, supuso que el enfrentamiento habría traído eso como consecuencia… se levantó y se dirigía a buscar por su cuenta algo para la cena…

—Vaya… tan inútil no eres…— se burló, pues vio llegar a la azabache con un conejo que había logrado cazar.

Kagome se abstuvo de contestar, de verdad ese sujeto era realmente insoportable…_ "nada le cuesta decirme que hice un buen trabajo…"_ pensaba mientras lo pasaba de largo _"…aunque realmente tuve suerte…"_ reconoció para ella misma, pues la flecha que lanzó no iba para ese conejo, sino para una especie de zorro que pretendía comerlo… al menos su mala puntería le había dado para la cena de esa noche…

—Iré a…— decía dejando el conejo, pues pretendía buscar algo de leña seca para hacer la fogata.

No pudo terminar de hablar pues el líder del sanguinario escuadrón ya había conseguido lo necesario para dicho propósito, arrojando la madera a sus pies —con eso bastará…

La azabache lo vio pasar a un costado de ella sin decir más… realmente no esperaba que la ayudara en nada, según él, ella era su prisionera, hubiese esperado que la obligara a hacer todo por sí misma… la desconcertaba su forma de ser… sonrió mínimamente al pensar que ahora actuaba como si ambos fuesen un equipo…

Con la fogata encendida y el conejo limpio, solo esperaron a que terminara de asarse para comenzar a comer… la cena, distaba mucho de ser amena, nadie mencionaba palabra, hasta que el mercenario fue quién rompió el incómodo silencio del lugar…

—Y dime, ¿cómo es que puedes ver y sentir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon?— preguntó, fijando sus azules ojos en el cuerpo de la silenciosa joven frente a él. Hacía ya varios días que viajaban juntos y nunca le dio importancia a tal hecho… hasta ahora que pretendía distraerse de ese molesto dolor en su espalda.

Kagome levantó sus ojos al escucharlo hablar, cruzó su mirada con la azulina por solo segundos y después la fijó en la cálida fogata…

—Pues supongo que es porque dicen que porque soy su protectora…— habló sin creer en sus palabras…

—¿Dicen?¿quiénes?— preguntó fríamente, pero interesándose en el tema, después de todo, se suponía que esa perla había desaparecido hace más de quince años…

—Las personas…— mencionó sin dar más detalles, pues la historia en sí, ya era confusa —… la perla estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, porque se supone que soy la reencarnación de la antigua protectora de la perla…

—Espera… ¿reencarnación?... de la sacerdotisa que custodiaba anteriormente la perla… — la interrumpió para asimilar sus palabras —…eso no puede ser…— añadió —… esa sacerdotisa fue asesinada hace quince años… y tú debes tener apenas esa edad ¿o me equivoco?

Kagome negó en silencio y observándolo.

—¿Cómo es posible…? Tuvo que haber pasado más tiempo para que puedas ser su reencarnación…— hablaba seguro, algo no terminaba por encajar en esa situación y pretendía averiguar qué era…

—Así es… más de quinientos años en mi caso…— mencionó y abrazó sus rodillas, permaneciendo sentada frente a la fogata que iluminaba su cuerpo, una vez que terminó de comer…

Bankotsu frunció el ceño, al igual que ella había finalizado con su cena… —eso debe ser una broma…— dijo de manera fría, sin perder detalle de su rostro.

La mirada azabache se entristeció —nada me gustaría más…— mencionó recordando todo lo acontecido, desde que por causa de la perla se encontraba en la época del Sengoku… suspiró nostálgica y a grandes rasgos le contó lo sucedido desde ese entonces… aunque dudaba que le creyera…

El moreno permaneció en silencio escuchando cada una de sus palabras, prestando atención a cada gesto, cada expresión emitidas a causa del relato… le pareció poco probable… algo irreal, tal vez… pero según sabía, esa perla era capaz de cientos de cosas, no por nada, despertaba la ambición de demonios y humanos por igual…

—Ahora no sé qué hago aquí… ni cómo regresar…— finalizó después de una no muy larga explicación, su vista seguía fija en la fogata que no tenía intención en apagarse.

—Ya veo…— habló, sorprendiendo a la azabache.

—No puedo estar atrapada en esta época…— dijo más para ella misma…

El mercenario se puso de pie y salió del lugar —recuperaremos los fragmentos… y ya después, tú sabrás que hacer… supongo— mencionó antes de perderse de su vista.

"_Ojalá de verdad eso sea posible… "_ pensó la azabache, pues no tenía ni idea cómo hacer para volver…

* * *

—Shippo… ¿te encuentras bien…?— preguntó la exterminadora acariciando al pelirrojo kitzune.

El pequeño solo asintió.

—No es normal verte tan callado…— dijo a modo de broma el joven monje…

—Saben…— habló el pequeño que desde la desaparición de la azabache apenas mencionaba palabra —… a pesar de todo… esperaba más de Inuyasha…— dijo con tristeza en su voz y con una mirada desconsolada.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio… observaron con ternura la preocupación del niño.

—Yo creía que al final Inuyasha decidiría quedarse con Kagome… ella lo ama… y él lo sabe…— habló consciente de los hechos, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por sus acertadas palabras.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shippo…— habló seriamente el monje—… y me temo mi querido amigo, que para cuando Inuyasha se dé cuenta de qué de verdad ama a la señorita Kagome, va a ser muy tarde…

—¡Por favor!— replicó molesta la exterminadora —¡es un tonto…! No ha sabido valorar lo que Kagome ha dejado por él… lo que ha sufrido por él… — reconoció esto último con tristeza —… además, no estoy segura que él sienta amor por Kagome.

—Lo hace… solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta…— aseguró el monje mientras permanecían sentados frente a la fogata de su improvisado campamento.

—Todo por culpa de Kikyo, y esa tonta promesa…— añadió molesto el kitzune, mientras se recargaba junto a Sango en una Kirara transformada.

* * *

—¿Estas mejor?— preguntó con notoria preocupación el peliplata a la joven mujer que salía de ese pequeño lago, donde intentaría, día a día eliminar el veneno que circulaba por su cuerpo…

—Mi cuerpo comienza a recuperarse…— habló mostrando la parte de su hombro donde anteriormente había estado la grave herida —…pero mi poder espiritual no regresará… no hasta qué…— decía fijando su fría mirada en las doradas orbes de su compañero.

—Vas a estar bien… te lo prometo…— le aseguró el hanyou interrumpiéndola, mientras unía su cuerpo al suyo y la abrazaba por la cintura, aferrándose a ella en un inesperado beso…ahora no pretendía hablar de Kagome, como seguramente Kikyo lo haría…

Con la complacencia de ambos el beso se tornó pasional en instantes… la agitada respiración del medio demonio envolvía a la chica en ese ambiente excitante, dejando de lado el grave problema en el que se encontraba… las ásperas manos del hanyou se colaron bajo el empapado traje de sacerdotisa de la mujer entre sus brazos… desde hacía tanto tiempo que el joven medio demonio deseaba ese tipo de contacto con la mujer que juraba amar, que ahora poco le importaba el mundo a su alrededor…

Besaba sus labios casi de una forma desesperada, anhelando el calor humano del cual carecía el frío cuerpo femenino… dejó de lado la cálida sensación de los labios de Kagome, para en ese momento enfocarse únicamente en Kikyo y en lo que lo que había deseado desde hace más de cincuenta años, cuando ella aún, poseía su preciada vida…

—Te amo Inuyasha…— susurró la chica con la respiración entrecortada, cuando se sintió completamente a merced del joven, que se posaba sobre su ya desnudo cuerpo…

No respondió, seguía concentrado en ella… una vez que se sintió en su interior... lo mismo; una extraña frialdad característica, claro, de su mortuorio cuerpo… la pasión inicial se tornó culposa… Kikyo estaba muerta y él la deseaba… le hacía el amor cuidadosamente… no quería lastimarla, sentía que ella ya había sufrido demasiado por él… al igual que… _"Kagome" _y el recuerdo y la imagen de la azabache se hicieron presentes mientras invadía rítmicamente el cuerpo de su amante… había deseado por tanto tiempo esa unión… ese momento que no quiso esperar más… y ahora, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la chica de ojos chocolates que en más de una ocasión había llorado por él…

—Inu…yasha— gimió la joven de helada voz, arrancando de sus pensamientos al joven hanyou y trayéndolo de regreso a ella…

Los ojos dorados del chico, se clavaron en la cara femenina enmarcada por el más puro placer… gruñó por las placenteras sensaciones y continuaba envistiendo con pasión el delgado cuerpo de Kikyo… la veía, quería seguir con ella, no pensar en nada, ni en nadie más… aunque no terminara por lograrlo, pues extrañamente, supuso, el recuerdo de Kagome volvía a él.

—Te amo Kikyo...— mencionó, deseando poder seguir confiando en ese sentimiento.

* * *

—Ya anocheció…— se dijo al salir del pequeño refugio donde había permanecido, observó el cielo brillar por la cantidad de estrellas presentes… _"es tan hermoso"_ pensó, pues el bosque se iluminaba por ellas…—Bankotsu no llega… ¿dónde se habrá metido…?— se preguntaba, ya que desde que la dejó, hacía ya casi una hora, no lo había vuelto a ver… ni a escucharlo derribar árboles, pretendiendo "entrenar"…

No muy segura, caminó varios metros dentro del bosque, recordando el camino que encontró cuando cazaba conejos… —era por aquí…— se decía y cruzó por unos arbustos, teniendo a la vista su destino —… lo sabía… — se dijo animada al encontrar un pequeño estanque de aguas cálidas, que al igual que todo el bosque era parcialmente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas…

Se alzó de puntas sobre sus pies, pretendiendo tener mejor visión del lugar… _"vacío…"_ pensó al no ver a nadie por los alrededores, el lugar era realmente relajante… poco a poco se retiró el uniforme escolar, dejándolo con poco cuidado a la orilla del pequeño estanque, junto a su inseparable arco y flechas, que ahora eran vitales que portara… se adentró sintiendo lo tibio del agua, entraba a paso lento y tranquilo, evitando hacer demasiado ruido en el agua que pudiera delatar su intrusión en el lugar… una vez en la parte más profunda que llegaba apenas arriba de su vientre, se deslizó por una de las rocas que rodeaban el sitio… se sumergió por completo… varios segundos permaneció bajo el agua y luego salió necesitada de oxígeno… su cuerpo parecía brillar por las celestiales luces y el agua que ahora lo bañaba… con sus manos llevaba agua a su rostro y la recorría por su cuello, pecho y brazos… de verdad necesitaba ese baño… hacía dos días había tomado uno, pero con agua tan fría que poco lo disfrutó… se estaba tomando su tiempo, recordó cómo se consentía en largas duchas en la tina de la casa de su madre, cuando volvía del Sengoku… sonrió… tal vez no era tan bueno como aquellos, pero era lo mejor que hasta ese momento le había pasado…

El sonido del agua moviéndose, del lado ligeramente obscuro del estanque, llamó su atención… se asustó y dio un par de pasos hasta alcanzar su arco y una flecha… estaba en posición defensiva, tensando al máximo el arco para disparar cuando lo sintiera necesario…

—Vaya… no tenía idea que te gustara exhibirte de esa forma…— comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado el ojiazul, que había llegado mucho antes que ella al lugar…

—¿Bankotsu?— preguntó al tenerlo a la vista…

La sonrisa socarrona del joven hizo que la azabache tomara conciencia de su desnudez… arrojó el arco y de manera cruzada con sus brazos cubrió sus expuestos pechos…

El moreno se acercó lentamente a ella sin decir una sola palabra… sus azules ojos fijos en su asustado rostro…

El corazón de Kagome latía de manera casi desesperada… sentía su rostro arder cuando de manera absolutamente descarada el moreno recorría con su vista su cuerpo descubierto ante él… bajó su mirada con pena y su corazón casi se detiene al comprobar que él estaba en iguales condiciones a ella… el agua apenas tapaba bajo su vientre… ladeó su rostro evitando seguir mirando el marcado y moreno cuerpo masculino…

Avergonzada apretó un poco más sus brazos contra sus pechos en su afán de ocultarlos…pero lo único que consiguió, ante la vista del mercenario, fue hacerlos más notorios…

—Veo que después de todo, la diminuta ropa con la que vistes… esconde el cuerpo de una mujer…— mencionó roncamente después de haber observado a detalle su cuerpo.

Kagome se sorprendió… nunca le habían dicho tales cosas… Inuyasha no la veía más que como una tonta niña, a la cual jamás compararía con la belleza de Kikyo… y otros chicos, como Kouga o Hojo, simplemente no le dirían algo así… jamás. Alzó sus ojos al rostro del moreno, buscaba burla en ellos, pero no la encontró… lo único que encontró fueron el par de brillantes turquesas que el moreno tenía por ojos… y esa mirada seria y siempre delatando superioridad fija en ella… que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al verlo tan cerca y estar en esa situación… ¿por qué no lo había atacado con su flecha? ¿por qué le permitía verla de esa forma?¿temor? no… no tenía miedo… no ahora que sabía que era él quien estaba ahí… abrió sus labios pretendiendo decir algo, pero su voz no salió… no sabía qué decir… Bankotsu era el único hombre hasta ese entonces, que la había visto completamente desnuda, después de Inuyasha… aunque claro, el hanyou siempre terminaba en el suelo cuando accidentalmente había ocurrido… eso no pasaría con Bankotsu… no tenía ese poder sobre él… y tampoco pretendía tenerlo…, además, él también se exhibía sin muestra alguna de pudor ante ella… ¿era un desvergonzado o estaba más que orgulloso de su cuerpo para mostrarse así?... su corazón seguía golpeando fuerte en su pecho… bajó su mirada, pues no se sentía capaz de sostenerla por más tiempo, de pronto los brazos del mercenario la encerraron contra la roca, sobre la cual ahora él apoyaba sus brazos…

—¿Qué… haces… Bankotsu?— preguntó asustada, pues no creyó que él intentara propasarse con ella, en sus ojos nunca vio esa intención… retiró sus manos de sus pechos y las colocó en el masculino que literalmente estaba pegado a ella… en su infructuoso intento por separarlo.

—Bankotsu… ¿te… te encuentras bien?— preguntó cambiando su miedo por sorpresa, pues el cuerpo del joven estaba prácticamente ardiendo en fiebre…

El moreno se sujetaba firmemente a la roca que estaba a la espalda de la azabache, pues a pesar de haber logrado bajar un poco la temperatura que hacía un par de horas venía acrecentándose no lo había logrado del todo… y ahora lo habían hecho casi perder el equilibrio…

—¿Te encuentras bien?— volvió a preguntar la azabache, sosteniendo el cuerpo masculino con el suyo, los torsos desnudos de ambos permanecían unidos, sin que a ninguno pareciera importarles…

—Por supuesto…— respondió de manera arrogante el joven líder que ahora se sentía frustrado por sucumbir ante un malestar tan humano… se separó abruptamente de ella y recorrió la corta distancia que faltaba para salir del lugar…

Kagome lo observó tambalearse, frunció el ceño al percatarse de la grave herida que tenía en la parte derecha de su espalda… entendió que había sido a consecuencia de la batalla de hace un par de días…

—Espera… Bankotsu, cuidado…yo te ayudo— habló apresurada llegando a su lado, pues el moreno había de nueva cuenta recurrido a las rocas, que rodeaban el lugar, para mantener el equilibrio… lo sujetó con firmeza por la espalda, pretendiendo que él se apoyara en ella…

—No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda…— contestó prepotente… alejando a la joven de su lado.

—Ya lo sé… pero aun así… yo pienso ayudarte…— mencionó un tanto molesta… ¿por qué era tan orgulloso? ¿y por qué ella era tan tonta como para insistir?¿por qué no lo dejaba solo para que se las arreglara como pudiera, si tan autosuficiente se creía?... lo dejó un momento mientras se colocaba de manera un tanto apresurada su ropa, cuidando siempre de qué el moreno no la viese…

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?...— preguntó sarcástico, con media sonrisa en su rostro —…hace unos momentos vi, más de lo que te hubiese gustado mostrar.— finalizó girando su rostro volteando en dirección contraria a la chica.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que venías para acá…— replicó molesta.

—No acostumbro a informar a nadie de mis actos…

—Como sea… pudimos habernos evitado esto…— dijo una vez que se terminó de vestir.

—Bueno, tampoco es algo que no hubiese visto jamás…— mencionó demeritando el hecho…

Kagome abrió la boca indignada… —vístete…— ordenó molesta tirándole sus ropas encima —… en unos momentos vengo para ayudarte…

—Ya te dije que no es necesario…

—Sí claro… lo que digas…— mencionó ignorando sus palabras, y esperando a que el joven saliese del agua… una vez que estuvo a medio vestir solamente con su hakama puesta, la azabache soportando el mal genio del joven lo ayudó a recorrer la distancia que había entre el pequeño estanque y el lugar donde pasarían la noche…

—Sera mejor que te acuestes…— dijo ofreciendo las mantas con las que ella acostumbraba cubrirse.

El moreno caminó cansadamente y se sentó sobre estas.

—Acostado…— recalcó —… y con la espalda descubierta…— mencionó viendo cómo el orgulloso joven obedecía sin más… buscó algunas hiervas medicinales que había recogido cuando tuvo la buena fortuna de encontrarlas, apenas un día atrás —…a pesar de todo, eres un tipo con suerte…— le dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos unas hiervas especiales para envenenamiento…

—Como digas…

—Debes reconocer que al menos te soy útil…— agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado, el moreno ya se encontraba recostado y viendo en dirección contraria a la azabache.

No le respondió… tal vez sí estaba siendo de ayuda. En su rostro se posó un gesto de dolor cuando la joven pasó su mano sobre la infectada herida…

—Si te duele dilo…— mencionó, pues aunque no dijo nada, pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensó con su contacto. _"Orgulloso como siempre"_ pensó, pues cómo era casi su costumbre, no le contestó…

—No sé cómo puedes andar tan tranquilo con una herida cómo esta… parece dolorosa… y te tiene realmente mal…

—Nunca me he quejado… son heridas de batalla— habló sorprendiendo a la joven, pues pensaba que seguiría con su monologo.

—Pero dolorosas…— recalcó mientras acercaba una gruesa hoja al fuego para que se ablandase…

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?— preguntó molesto, pues la chica apretaba constantemente la herida…

—Tengo que limpiarla… sacar la sangre seca y colocar esto…— dijo al tiempo que colocaba la caliente hoja sobre la herida…

—¡Mierda!— se quejó mientras soportaba lo caliente de lo que sea que le hubiese colocado.

—¿Puedes soportar heridas más grandes y te quejas por una sencilla curación?— mencionó sin hacer caso de su molestia.

—¡Solo termina ya…!

—Eso haré…— mencionó para continuar… retiró la hoja que tenía como función absorber el veneno que todavía quedara en la herida y desinfectarla, prosiguió a colocar otras que ya había mezclado con anterioridad, que lograron seguir molestando al mercenario por el ardor que le provocaron.—Con esto termino…— dijo limpiando la zona y prosiguiendo a vendar el hombro y pecho del moreno, con un trozo de tela que arrancó de las mantas sobre las cuales el mercenario seguía recostado...

—Vaya que eres lenta…— mencionó mientras se volteaba.

—No es algo tan sencillo… la fiebre no te bajará todavía, de hecho es lo que me preocupa…

—No pasará nada…

—Es veneno… y puede ser mortal.

—Ya te dije que un demonio como ese no acabará con mi vida…

—No te creas tan autosuficiente… eres un humano, y como tal, estás expuesto a ese tipo de cosas…

—¡No soy un simpe humano! Soy más fuerte que cualquiera que conozcas…— replicó molesto, pues a esa niña seguía sin quedarle claro con quién estaba hablando.

—Lo sé… no por nada eres el líder de los siete guerreros…— mencionó cansadamente, sabía que era fuerte, lo que no entendía era por qué ese afán de demostrarlo a como diera lugar…

—Por supuesto, no fue solo un capricho de mi parte…— aseguró firmemente —… he luchado contra los más fuertes y lo seguiré haciendo.

—¿Sabes que eso, más temprano que tarde… va a costarte la vida?— preguntó fijando sus ojos chocolates en el rostro del moreno.

—Es mejor morir joven haciendo algo que te resulte importante… que siendo un viejo, cansado y fracasado— mencionó seguro de sus convicciones.

Kagome no le replicó… suspiró cansadamente, _"en verdad no sabes el destino que te espera…"_ pensó tristemente, mientras se levantaba dispuesta a buscar algo de agua para bajarle la temperatura… No entendía por qué ahora comenzaba a importarle el futuro que le esperaba al mercenario... no eran amigos, es más, dudaba que ella siquiera le agradara... pero aún así, le importaba.

Después de unos momentos volvió con suficientes trapos húmedos —creo que…— decía al llegar, pero se encontró al mercenario profundamente dormido… sonrió con cierta ternura, se acercó a su lado y volvió a sentarse… —así no pareces tan malo…— reconoció al verlo tan quieto y tranquilo_ "¿por qué habrás elegido una vida de muerte y destrucción?... el destino que te espera es realmente triste…" _pensó mientras colocaba una fría tela en su frente. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él… es cierto que fueron rivales mortales, pero ahora no le parecía un ser tan malo… lo peor de todo, era que la fiebre no cedía... y eso la preocupaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí dejo el quinto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… gracias a VanneeAndrea, lady of the west, Sasunaka doki, Fallen Angel, Mikaa98 y miko 77 por sus comentarios en el cap. anterior… nos leemos en una semana. **


End file.
